The Blackish Blue Hair Blue Eyed Beauty (AKA The New Girl)
by FMABGirl9016
Summary: A new student arrives at WRHS and catches the eyes and attention and heart of 17 yr old Sebastian Michaelis, the most popular student at WRHS. Sebastian falls in love with the new student, Ciel Phantomhive, but she is extremely shy and skittish but Sebastian vows to win her heart and protect her. Black Butler, AU
1. The mysterious new student

The Mysterious New Student

Chapter 1

It was a slightly cool summer day and 16 year old Ciel Phantomhive was nervous. She was going to start at WRHS (Whispering Raven's High School) and was thinking of just not going at all.

Ciel Phantomhive was an extremely beautiful young teenage girl. She was 5'0, she had long blackish blue hair that stopped at her waist, large deep blue eyes and pale skin.

She also had really bad asthma and was frail looking. During the fall and winter time she would get really sick really easily and the temperature would have to be turned up in all the rooms of the house and she have to have an extra blanket or two to help keep her warm.

The outfit she was wearing was a knee length pale blue summer dress with a white cardigan and white ballet flats and a ring with a sapphire on her left hand. She looked at the ring on her left hand and sighed sadly. The ring was what she had left of her father Vincent Phantomhive. She had little memory of him as he was murdered when she was only a year old, leaving her and her mother Rachel Phantomhive without a father and husband. She remembered that he had short blackish blue hair, warm brown eyes, a welcoming warm smile, and a beauty mark underneath his left eye.

"Ciel?" Called her mother Rachel as she opened her daughter's bedroom door and stood in the opened doorway, looking at her with a smile on her face.

Rachel Phantomhive was 5'6, had long strawberry blonde hair tied up into a bun while the rest hung down her neck, large deep blue eyes like her daughter ( As Ciel inherited them from her) and pale skin, but not as pale as her daughter's.

She was wearing a loose light purple blouse with white capri pants and light tan sandals with straps that went around her ankles. Ciel definitely had her mother's eyes and beauty, as well as her kindness and compassion and temper, as well as the late Vincent Phantomhive's loyalty. "Are you ready?,"Rachel asked.

Ciel sighed and replied, "Yes mom but I am so nervous." Her mother walked over to her only child and wrapped her arms around her and said, "I know sweetheart but this could be what we both need. Your father would not want you to stay cooped up for the rest of your life." "I know mom," Ciel said. "It's just, I miss him so much and I almost do not remember him anymore."

"I know, Rachel said, but he would want you to be happy and not grieve for him for the rest of your life," Rachel said. "Now come, I will drive you to school. Your aunt will be there. She is really happy and excited for you to be starting at Whispering Raven's High School." "Yes mom," Ciel said, grabbing her backpack and following her mother down the stairs and out the front door to get in the car that was in the driveway.

Ciel got into the front seat and put her backpack on the floor and buckled up while her mother climbed into the driver's seat and buckled as well and putting her keys into the ignition, starting the car up and pulling out of the driveway and driving off to the new school.

While Ciel and her mother were on their way to Whispering Raven's High School, other students were still arriving, talking and laughing and catching up with their friends, some even meeting up with their boyfriends/girlfriends. Among the students arriving was Sebastian Michaelis and his group of friends.

Sebastian was 17 years old, he was the most popular student at Whispering Raven's High School, he was kind and extremely handsome. Sebastian was 6'1, he was wearing black shoes, black pants, and a black long sleeve shirt. He had red eyes, really pale skin and short black hair that framed his face. His friends were Grelle Sutcliff, Undertaker, Ronald Knox, Baldroy Simmons, Finnian Wales, and Meyrin Weathers.

Grelle was tall, she had really long red hair and lime green eyes and shark looking teeth. She wore red framed glasses, a red blouse with a red cardigan, red capris and red heeled shoes. She also wore red lipstick and red eyeshadow. Grelle was 19 and was Undertaker's girlfriend.

Undertaker's real name was Aidan Gravestone, he was also 19 years old, and he also had really long hair but it was silver colored and he had bangs that covered his eyes but if anyone did managed to catch a glimpse of his eyes they would see that they were almost the exact same color as Grelle's, he had scars on his face and right hand but he didn't let that bother him at all. He wore a gray colored shirt and gray pants, a black cap and black shoes. He also was crazy and loved to be able to laugh if someone or something made him laugh. Ronald Knox was the same age as Sebastian.

Ronald Knox had short blond hair on top and was black underneath. He also had the almost same colored eyes as Undertaker and Grelle, but if you looked real closely, you probably might see a faint brown in them. He wore black glasses with tan coloring on the inside. His clothing consisted of a light brown jacket, white shirt, tan jeans, and white tennis shoes.

Finnian was 16 years old, he had short strawberry blond hair with red clips in his hair and turquoise eyes. He was also freakishly strong and he loved to garden. He wore a white shirt with white pants and black tennis shoes and a straw hat that hung behind his neck.

Baldroy was 17 years old, he had dirty blond hair, turquoise eyes, and he loved to smoke. He wore a white shirt with a dark green jacket, navy blue pants, and black cowboy boots. Last but not least was Meyrin.

Meyrin was 16 years old, she had maroon hair that she tied up into 2 high pigtails on both sides of her head, she had hazel eyes and she wore oversized round glasses. She wore a cream colored short sleeve blouse with pale purple flowers, light purple capris, and cream colored sandals with pale purple flowers. She was also kind of clumsy but was really good at using a gun. They were hanging out and laughing and talking about what they all did last night. "Hey guys, Sebastian said, Let's all get to class before boring William T. Spears decides to come look for us and give us another really long lecture." His friends agreed. Baldroy threw his cigarette on the ground before stepping on it.

Sebastian and his friends headed into the school and started heading to William T. Spears room. Once they arrived at their destination, they walked in and headed to their usual seats and sat down. Soon, other students started arriving into the classroom and sitting in their usual seats and soon the classroom was filled with chattering while they were waiting for their teacher to arrive. Suddenly the classroom door opened and walking in was their teacher William T. Spears. All the students ceased their chattering and turned their attention to their teacher.

William T. Spears was a very strict teacher who took his job seriously and did not tolerate any type of nonsense. He had yellow green eyes and short dark brown hair and he wore black glasses with white on the inside. His outfit consisted of a white long sleeved shirt, black pants and black shoes, a black business coat and a black tie with dark red trim. "All right everyone," William said. "I hope all of you did your homework over on the weekend that you were all supposed to do, if you did not you will have to make it up." While the students got ready to start working on their classwork that William had given them, there suddenly came a soft knock on William T. Spear's classroom door.

William sighed and went to to go see who was at the classroom door. The student's watched as their teacher opened the classroom door and asked, "Yes?" A voice, female and really soft said, "Um yes, I am looking for William T. Spears classroom?" William nodded his head and replied, "I am William T. Spears and this is my classroom, please come in."

"Oh thank you Mr. Spears, I was afraid I might of had the wrong classroom" the soft voice said. The classroom door closed and William soon came walking back to get back to teaching. Then soft footsteps were heard and all of the students became curious at who was coming in, especially Sebastian as he had never heard a really soft voice before in his life and he wanted to find out as well as everyone else who wanted to see who the soft voice belonged to.

White ballet flats came into view first, then a really petite figure appeared and all the students softly gasped. Especially Sebastian. He stared at the petite girl that had appeared in the classroom and stopped, looking around the room.

Sebastian felt his heart beating against his chest. The girl was very beautiful. She had long blackish blue hair that stopped at her waist and she had bangs which hung in her face above her eyes, large beautiful deep blue eyes, and pale skin.

Her outfit was a knee length pale blue dress, a white cardigan, and white ballet flats. The students were amazed at the beauty of this girl. She must be new, Sebastian thought. All the other students were thinking the exact same thing as well. "What is your name miss?" William asked. "I need to know so that I can put your name down." The mysterious blackish blue hair blue eyed beauty jumped a bit then relaxed before turning to William T. Spears, and looking at him and replying in that soft voice, "My name is Ciel Phantomhive Mr. Spears."


	2. Ciel Phantomhive

Chapter 2: Ciel Phantomhive

Chapter2

Ciel nervously looked around in William Spears classroom, looking at everything and everyone. All the students were looking at her, all of them thinking without a doubt that she was very beautiful. She hated it when people stared at her for too long as it made her very uncomfortable as it brought back on what happened to her about a month ago. A month ago, she had been walking home from the grocery store because her mom asked her to pick up spaghetti and meatballs. As she was walking home, she was suddenly grabbed by Claude Faustus, making her drop the groceries.

Claude Faustus was a 17 year old student who went to Arachnia High School, the same school she use to go to before starting at Whispering Raven's High School. He wore black glasses, a black shirt with spiders all over, really dark blue jeans and black shoes. Claude had a major crush on Ciel but she would reject his advances and his numerous attempts of asking her out, Ciel even refused his request of asking her to be his girlfriend, and that made him extremely furious. He was the most popular student at Arachina High School, all the girls loved and admired him and wanted to go out with him. But he rejected them all because he had his eyes set on Ciel.

Ciel was not popular but she was extremely beautiful. She was considered weird as she was very quiet and rarely spoke unless she was asked by a teacher to answer a problem or question. Because of her not being really popular, was considered weird and quiet, she was bullied severely. She would be pushed in the hallways, tripped by other students, she would be grabbed when she would go into the girls bathroom and have her head shoved down into a toilet, her lunch would be taken from her and dumped onto her head by other students in the cafeteria at lunch, which were mostly caused by the most popular girls in school. She would even be beaten up by these popular girls, that when she got home, she would have bruises, scratches on her delicate skin, and sometimes the occasional black eye.

After he had grabbed her, he put his one free hand arm and placing his hand over her mouth he dragged her to where his car was, opened the passenger door, shoved her in, savagely beat her first before he proceeded to viciously sexually assault her. After he was done, he pushed her harshly out of his car onto the sidewalk and before he was about to drive off, he rolled down his window, looked at her and said with a sneer on his face, "Now let's see if a boy would ever want to go out with you now Ciel Phantomhive" before rolling his window up, laughing and finally driving off.

Ciel sat there on the sidewalk, crying softly. She could not believe that this had happened to her. She got up slowly, wincing as she did and started to make her way home. When she got home and walked in the front door, her mom, hearing her daughter come in, immediately came out of the kitchen saying, "Oh Ciel where have you been? Iv' e been so-" before she stopped and looked at her daughter and putting a hand over her mouth and stared.

Her daughter had what looked hand prints on her throat, bruises on her face and arms, scratches, and a black right eye. She hesitantly approached Ciel with tears in her eyes, put her left hand on her daughter's face and asked, "Sweetheart, what happened? Who did this to you?" Ciel said nothing, only stared at her mother before bursting into tears and wrapping her arms around her mother, sobbing uncontrollably into her mom's right shoulder.

Rachel responded by wrapping her arms around her daughter, letting her cry into her shoulder while stroking her hair softly and offering words of comfort. Since then, Ciel stopped going to Arachina High School. Ciel told her mother that she also been sexually assaulted, but refused to tell her who. When Angelina, Rachel's younger sister and Ciel's aunt heard about what had happened to her niece, she immediately went to her sister's house and proceeded to give her niece a checkup for any additional injuries. She also checked her niece's pelvic area while Rachel stood nearby her daughter.

Angelina had short red hair and red eyes and always wore all red and was given the nickname Madam Red because of this. Angelina sighed and turned to her sister after finishing checking her niece. Rachel looked at her and said, "Well Anne, how bad is it?" You see, not only did Ciel have really bad asthma and got really sick really easily, she also had a small pelvis, which meant she could still have children someday in the future, it was just that the labor would be extremely painful for her. Ciel wanted to be a mother someday as she loved children and wanted to have her own someday but not too soon or quick.

Angelina replied, "Well she has some tearing but other than that I do not feel any other damage to any of her organs. Still, I will keep an watchful eye on her Rachel," Angelina said. Angelina was a teacher at Whispering Raven's High School. She taught health, and was also the head doctor at angels of heaven hospital.

Rachel sighed in relief and smiled at her sister and said, "Thank you so much Anne." Angelina nodded, grabbed her things and walked downstairs and out the front door to go home. Because of the incident with Claude, Ciel became very skittish. No one will ever want me if they find out what happened to me, Ciel thought to herself as continued to to look around.

She did noticed one boy looking at her. He was tall, he was really pale and had red crimson eyes and short black hair that framed his face. He was wearing a long black sleeved shirt, black pants and black shoes. He was looking at her with not lust but with curiosity and kindness . She blinked and lightly blushed before turning away.

Sebastian was still staring at the girl who gave her name as Ciel when he then noticed she was looking at him now. Her eyes were beautiful but he noticed that they looked sad and fearful, like something bad had happened to her. He wanted to know and find out if something bad did happen to her, but if he asked and she refused to tell him, he understood and respected her when she was ready to tell him. He also noticed that when she made eye contact with him she lightly blushed and looked away. She must be really shy, Sebastian thought. "Miss Phantomhive, why don't you introduce yourself to the class and also how old you are," William Spears said while writing her name down on his attendance sheet.

Ciel jumped a bit again before she calmed herself and said, "Oh um yes of course Mr. Spears." She turned back to the students and softly sighed before saying, "Hello everyone, my name is Ciel Phantomhive and I am 16 years old." The class begin talking quietly.

This girl was 16? She looked younger than that, given her short built. But Sebastian did not care. He had fallen in love with her. "Thank you miss Phantomhive William Spears said, "Please take a seat next to-" Mr. Spears, she can sit next to me" said a voice. Mr. Spears, the entire class and even Ciel looked to see who had spoken and they all saw it was Sebastian (although Ciel did not know his name). William Spears than said, "Well, thank you Mr. Michaelis for your offer. Miss Phantomhive, please go take a seat next to Mr. Michaelis." Yes Mr. Spears" Ciel said before walking over to where Sebastian was and sitting down in the seat next to him. "Now miss Phantomhive, since you are new and did not get the homework that I gave to the class, Mr. Michaelis will explain it to you and help you catch up," Mr. Spears said. Ciel jumped again before relaxing and saying, "Oh um, yes of course, thank you Mr. Spears" she said.

The class resumed doing their work while William Spears sat down in his chair and proceeded to take down notes. Meanwhile, Sebastian was doing his classwork while also explaining to Ciel and helping her catch up. Ciel would nod her head slowly while listening to Sebastian and letting him help her but she would not make eye contact with him. Sebastian noticed this and thought to himself, something bad must have happened to her, I have to find out what but I don't want to force her too quickly or scare her away, he thought. The class continued working quietly through the whole period until the bell rang for lunchtime. Everyone got up, packed their stuff away and proceeded to leave the classroom to go to lunch.

Sebastian was about to ask Ciel if she wanted him to escort her to lunch but when he looked down next him she wasn't there. He then heard soft light footsteps and looked up and saw a flash of long blackish blue hair and knee length pale blue summer dress figure walk out around the corner of the classroom door. Sebastian stared.

Grelle, Undertaker, Ronald, Baldroy, Finnian and MeyRin came up to him. Grelle looked at him and said, "You like her don't you Sebastian?" with a kind smile on her face. The others smiled kindly as well. Sebastian looked at Grelle and said to her, "More than that Grelle. I'm in love with her." The other's knew it. Their leader and friend was in love and the way he said, he was serious.

They left William Spears classroom and headed to lunch. As they were walking, Sebastian couldn't help but think of Ciel Phantomhive. He decided. He was going to find her at lunch and get to know her a lot better. He knew that it would take time for her to relax and open up to him but he would wait and be patient.


	3. Lunchtime And Getting To Know Ciel

Chapter 3: Lunchtime And Getting To Know Ciel

Chapter 3

Lunchtime was busy as students walked into the cafeteria to get their food for the day. Ciel managed to get into the cafeteria and get her lunch and out of the cafeteria before it got too overcrowded. She headed to the cafeteria doors to go outside to eat her lunch as she did not like loud noises or overcrowded, over packed places.

She walked outside and started looking around for a place to sit down and eat her lunch. As she walked she felt more eyes staring at her again. She sighed softly, sadly thinking, why can't I ever walk anywhere without a lot of people looking at me?

She continued to walk until she came to a cherry blossom tree that was far enough from the other students and was very well shaded. She sighed softly before smiling and sitting down underneath the tree, getting ready to eat her lunch.

Ciel's lunch was a small salad, grilled chicken sandwich with lettuce and tomato, and bottled water. She put her fork into her salad and was about to take a bite when she heard a voice.

"Hello there," the voice said.

She gulped nervously. The voice was male and deep baritone. She slowly turned her head and slowly looked up, making eye contact with Sebastian Michaelis, the boy who said she could sit next to him in William Spear's classroom, the boy who helped her with the homework and explained to her, the boy who explained the classwork to her, and the boy who stared at her with curiosity and kindness in his eyes.

Behind him were 2 girls and 3 boys she assumed to be his friends. She looked at Sebastian and his friends cautiously, ready to bolt if they decided to bully her or attack her. But to her surprise, Sebastian slowly approached her, sat down a few inches to her left and smiled kindly at her.

Ciel blinked. She had not expected this. For someone or anyone to come up to her, say hello and sit down and eat lunch with her. At her old school, nobody wanted to sit down at a table with her if she was sitting at one (except for Claude, who would come over, sit down and proceed to hit on her, much to her annoyance). But Sebastian had approached her slowly and cautiously, something she really appreciated. His friends proceeded to approach as well, slowly and cautiously as well before sitting down slowly, like their leader and friend had done. They too smiled kindly at her. Seeing as they were being kind to her and eating lunch with her, she smiled. She looked at Sebastian and his friends for a few seconds before smiling back at them and saying,

"Hello," she said softly, and they all proceeded to eat their lunch.

(A few seconds ago with Sebastian and his friends)

Sebastian and his friends had gotten their lunches and headed to the cafeteria doors to eat outside, and hopefully find Ciel and get to know her better. As they walked on the school grounds looking for a spot to sit down and eat, Sebastian was looking and keeping an eye out for the blackish blue hair deep blue eyed beauty known as Ciel Phantomhive. He finally spotted her, sitting underneath a cherry blossom tree.

He smiled, turned to his friends and motioned his head at them to follow him. They soon caught sight of Ciel sitting underneath the cherry blossom tree, catching their friend's smile and the motion of his head before smiling as well and following him. They finally made it to her and stopped. Sebastian looked at her for a brief second before saying,

"Hello there," he said.

They all saw her stop her movement to take a bite of her salad, gulping nervously before slowly turning her head and slowly look up at them. They all saw the uneasiness in her eyes and felt really bad for her, Sebastian was affected the most by this. They all thought the same thing: something bad must of happened to Ciel to make her this cautious and leery around people. They also noticed that Ciel looked ready to bolt at any moment. Sebastian, who wanted to get to know her more and who felt bad for the fearful look in her eyes, decided to be the first one to move. He slowly approached her, sitting down next to her to her left a few inches from her, his friends soon following his example. They all smiled kindly at her.

They watched as Ciel looked at all of them, looking confused and a bit surprised at them. This worried and concerned them greatly. They watched as she stared, looking at them for a few seconds before smiling and saying in her soft voice:

"Hello," She said shyly, and went back to taking a bite of her salad, the others following as well. As the group ate their lunch, they all begin to wonder: what kind of questions should they ask without upsetting her? Sebastian then decided to be the first to talk to her, asking:

"Ciel? How are you enjoying your first day here at Whispering Raven's High School?" he said, waiting patiently for a response from her as well as his friends. Ciel thought for a few moments before turning to Sebastian and his friends saying,

"It's okay, really nice and beautiful." Sebastian and his friends smiled at the response she gave. Grelle, who had immediately come to think of Ciel as a little sister asked, "Who do you live with Ciel?" Ciel turned her attention to Grelle. Should I tell them? Ciel thought to herself. "If you don't want to answer that I understand Ciel," Grelle said, seeing the look on Ciel's face. Ciel had made her decision before answering Grelle:

"I live with my mom, it's just me and her, my father died when I was only a year old... He wa- was murdered," she said, seeing the next question on their faces. Sebastian and his friends were shocked and stunned by this. They had not known that.

To lose her father at a young age and be left to be raised by her mother alone, was something that touched them and made all of them to want to be there for her and support her.

"We are all so sorry to hear that Ciel, about what happened to your father," Sebastian said, the other's nodding their heads and all saying sorry. Ciel smiled sadly at them and said, "It's okay, I was very young when it happened, and... and I almost don't remember him at all since I was so young when he died," she said, looking at them as she said this.

They became even more stunned at this but then soon realized that given the fact that she was only a year old when her father was murdered that she would almost not have any memory of him. "We all are very sorry to hear about what happened to your father dearie," Undertaker said, looking solemn at her and not laughing for the first time since this was a serious matter and the subject of her father's cause of death was and still a touchy subject. "It's okay, it was years ago. Although it broke my mom's heart when hearing and finding out what happened to the only man she ever loved," Ciel said.

Ronald Knox then decided to ask Ciel, "Did they ever find and catch the person who killed him?" Sebastian sharply turned his head and glared at Ronald, causing Ronald to flinch and look ashame. Ciel replied, "No, they never did. They' re still out there." Sebastian then asked her, "Ciel, is there anything important that we should know about you? that we all should be aware of?"

Ciel looked at them, trying to decide if she wanted to tell them anything else. She knew that she would be not be able to keep quiet about her personal health, or how she was treated at Arachina High School or what Claude had done to her quiet forever.

She knew she would have to tell them sooner or later. But before she could begin to tell them anything else, there came a ringing sound from her backpack. Sebastian and his friends watched as Ciel opened her backpack, reached in and took out a powdered blue silver trim flip cellphone, opening it up and answering, "Hi mom."

They all watched as she continued to talk to her mother on the other end of the phone. Ciel finally said, "Okay, um, do you need me to get anything for you after school?" suddenly looking scared. Ciel dreaded going anywhere by herself, due to the incident that had happened with Claude. She had to constantly look over her shoulder and all around her, afraid he could be hiding anywhere, waiting to jump at the most opportune moment.

Sebastian and his friends watched as Ciel sighed in relief before saying, "Okay mom." She then paused and asked, "Are you sure your' e fine doing it?" Ciel nodded her head to what her mother must had said on the other end. Ciel smiled and said, "Okay, well, I will see you when I get home or when you get home. Okay, okay, love you too mom, bye," Ciel said before silencing her phone and hanging up before putting it back into her backpack.

She turned back to Sebastian and his friends, staring at them, trying to decide if she wanted to tell them anything else about her. Just then the school bell rang, signaling that lunchtime was over and that it was time for the students to come back inside and head to their next class.

"Don't worry about telling us, you can tell us when you are ready to," Sebastian said, getting up while his friends did the same as well, taking their trays up and heading back up to the school. She started gathering her belongings and picked up her tray and was about to get up when a large hand offered itself to her.

She looked up and saw that the hand belonged to Sebastian. Sebastian was smiling at her, with his offered hand still out to her while his friends were walking back up to the school. She stared at him for a few minutes before smiling softly back at him and accepting his offered hand. As she placed her hand in his, she felt something. A spark? She felt her heart start to beat against her chest really fast. What is this?, she thought. This had never happened to her before. She felt Sebastian pull her up to her feet gently before walking back up to the school, Ciel following behind him.

As all the students were doing their work assigned to them by the teacher in the class they had come into after they came back in from lunchtime, Ciel, who was sitting to next to Sebastian in their next class, was still trying to decide if she wanted to tell Sebastian and his friends what had happened to her, the school she use to go to, her other condition and her weak health. I don't want to, but I know that I can't keep them hidden from them forever, Ciel thought. While she was thinking over this tough decision Sebastian was thinking of a different matter.

For when Ciel had placed her small hand into his larger one, he too had felt a spark within him and felt his heart begin to beat fast inside. Sebastian also thought that maybe, perhaps maybe, Ciel got the same feeling as well. He liked Ciel. For one, she didn't seem to care that he was popular and that his friends were as well and who liked him for his true personality and not his popularity. Two, he had offered to allow her to sit next to him in William Spears classroom. And three, he had approached her slowly and cautiously. Ciel was still deciding on if she wanted to tell Sebastian and his friends about her most painful secrets.

But while she was thinking over this, she remembered that 1, Sebastian invited her to sit next to him in William Spears classroom which surprised her because back at Arachina High School nobody would allow her to sit with them. Two, he had slowly approached her, for which she had greatly appreciated. And three, Sebastian and his friends all seemed to like her and all wanted to be her friends. This last thing made her feel really happy for at her old school she had no friends because nobody wanted to be her friend, but now, she had friends, one's who treated her kindly and with compassion and respect.

The day went by quick but by the end of the day all of the students were really excited to finally be out of school and head home. Ciel had no ride as she figured her mother was still out running errands and she did not want to ride the bus but she also didn't want to walk home either. What should I do? She wondered.

"Ciel? Ciel?" A voice called her. Ciel jumped and snapped out of it and looked to who was talking to her and saw it was Sebastian. He was looking at her with a worried expression but it soon turned to relief, he had gotten her attention. She must of been thinking about something he thought. Ciel's soft timid voice finally responded, "Yes Sebastian?" Sebastian smiled, she had said his name and he liked the way it came out of her soft, musical gentle lilting voice. Sebastian asked, "I was wondering if you would like me to give you a ride home," he said.

Ciel only thought for one 1 second before responding quickly, "Yes please" she said, with a smile on her face. Sebastian smiled. She has a lovely smile he thought. "Well Sebastian, me and Finnian and Meyrin will see you tomorrow" Baldroy said, clapping a hand on Sebastian's shoulder. Sebastian turned to look at Bard and said, "See you tomorrow, you too Finny, Undertaker, Ronald, Meyrin." Bye Sebastian, bye Ciel, see you both tomorrow" Finnian, Undertaker , Ronald and Meyrin all said before following Baldroy and heading over to their car's.

Sebastian looked at Ciel and smiled at her and said, "Come on." Ciel looked at Sebastian, and nodded her head. Ciel proceeded to follow Sebastian across the school parking lot until they came to a black Mustang convertible. Ciel stared at the car. Sebastian took notice of this and smiled.

"Do you like it? It's my pride and joy," he said, beaming down at her. Ciel looked up at him, smiled, and said, "I do like it, I like a lot. It's a really nice car.. and also I have never been in a convertible before," she replied. Sebastian smiled at her again and said, "Well now you will get to ride in one for the first time," he said. Sebastian went over to the passenger side door and pulled it opened for Ciel before turning to her saying, "My lady?" in a playful way.

Ciel blushed before giggling at him and Sebastian beamed. He had made her laugh. Her laugh is adorable, he thought. Ciel looked at Sebastian and said, "Thank you my good sir," in her own playful way. Sebastian smiled, shaking his head in amusement and chuckling softly. Ciel climbed into the passenger seat and proceeded to buckle up first before putting her backpack on the floor in front of her.

Sebastian closed the passenger door before walking around the car to get into the driver's seat. While she was buckling, Ciel took notice of the seats and interior. The seats and interior were red color. Just like his eyes, she thought. She jumped a bit at hearing the driver's door opening before relaxing, realizing that it was only Sebastian and not Claude. Sebastian climbed in, buckling up and starting the engine. He turned to Ciel and said, "You ready to go?" Ciel nodded her head. Sebastian turned his keys, revving the car to life and saying, "Well hold tight and enjoy the ride my lady," he said.

Ciel giggled again. Sebastian pulled the driving stick down to D, putting his foot down on the driving brake and speeding out of the school parking lot, with Ciel giggling and shrieking in delight and Sebastian smiling the whole time.

As they were driving Sebastian asked Ciel, "So where do you live Ciel?" Ciel turned to look at Sebastian and said, "On MoonRaven Circle." Sebastian looked at her quickly before turning his attention back to driving saying, "I live on the same street too, as do Bard, Finnian, Meyrin, Grelle and Undertaker and Ronald do," he said.

Ciel blushed and looked out the passenger window, watching the scenery and people outside go by. Sebastian turned onto MoonRaven Circle and proceeded to drive through the neighborhood. As they were driving they passed by a stone house with beautiful deep red window shutters. Sebastian said to Ciel, "That's my house," he said to Ciel, pointing the stone house out. Ciel looked at the house he was pointing out to her. "It's really beautiful," she said. Sebastian smiled at this. "So, which one is yours?" Sebastian asked.

Ciel pointed out to a stone house with midnight blue window shutters and a garden with sterling silver roses and other kinds of different flowers.  
"That's my house," Ciel said pointing to the stone house with midnight blue shutters .

Sebastian turned into the driveway of the house she pointed out to him, putting his parking brake on before putting the driving stick onto P and turning off the ignition.

Sebastian unbuckled and got out of the driver's seat and proceeded to walk around his car and over to the passenger's door, opening it and holding his hand out to Ciel. Ciel had started to unbuckle when Sebastian got out his side and walked around to her side, picking her backpack up off the floor. Ciel smiled at Sebastian and said, "Thank you very much Sebastian," with a smile on her face. Sebastian smiled back at her and said, "Your' e most welcome Ciel," he said. "You know, my house is just a few blocks down from yours," he said to her.

Ciel blinked and turned her head and looked down the street to where the stone house with deep red window shutters was and saw that indeed that it was just a few blocks down from hers. She blushed at this. Ciel looked up at Sebastian and began to say, "Well thank you for the ride home Sebas-" before a woman's shrill voice exclaimed, "CIEL!"

Ciel turned her head sharply and saw her mother coming out the front door, coming down fast down onto the driveway and rushing towards her while having a murderous look on her face directed directly at Sebastian.

Sebastian grimaced and flinched at the look on the strawberry blonde hair deep blue eyed woman's face that was coming towards him and Ciel. This must be her mother, he thought. He then saw Ciel rush to stand in front of him in her mother's path towards him, holding her arms out wide and shouting, "MOM! It's all right, Sebastian didn't do anything to me. He offered to give me a ride home and I accepted," Ciel said. Rachel Phantomhive stopped instantly in front of her daughter, looked down at her then at Sebastian before sighing in relief and wrapping her arms around her daughter saying, "Oh thank goodness, when I watched him pulled into the driveway and open the passenger door and saw you getting out, I feared he might of-" Rachel said before stopping and crying softly, clutching Ciel against her body.

Ciel returned her mother's embrace and softly saying into her chest, "No he didn't mom, he didn't do anything to me. I'm all right," she said. After a few seconds mother and daughter pulled away and Rachel decided at this point to take a good look at the boy that had brought her daughter home.

He was very tall, he had extremely pale skin just like her daughter, short black hair that framed his face, and red eyes. She also took notice of the clothes he was wearing. Long black sleeved shirt, black pants, and black shoes. Rachel then smiled and walked up to the boy her daughter whose name she said was Sebastian. Rachel held her hand out to Sebastian and said, "Hello Sebastian, my name is Rachel Phantomhive, I am Ciel's mother."

Sebastian relaxed and accepting Rachel Phantomhive's offered hand, shook it and said, "It's very nice to finally meet you Ms. Phantomhive, I can see where Ciel got her large beautiful deep blue eyes from," Sebastian said. Rachel lightly blushed and said, "Please, call me Rachel or Ms. Rachel and thank you so much for bringing my daughter home safe and I am so sorry for the misunderstanding," Rachel said. "That is quite all right Ms- I mean Rachel" Sebastian said, smiling. Rachel smiled back at him, before turning to her daughter saying, "Come Ciel, we must get you in before you catch cold," ushering Ciel to the front door. "Mommmmm," Ciel whined.

Once Rachel got her daughter to the front door and inside, she turned to Sebastian and asked, "Would you like something to eat or drink Sebastian before you go?" Sebastian wanted to get to know Ciel a lot better, and also the way her mother had reacted when Ciel got out of his car. Something bad must of happened to Ciel for her mother to react like that. Sebastian was about to reply when a familiar voice was heard.

"Sebastian?" Sebastian and Rachel turned to see who had spoken. It was Grelle. Well, Rachel did not know this. All she saw was a tall young teenage girl with long red hair, lime green eyes, a red blouse with a red cardigan, red capris, red framed glasses, red heels and was wearing red lipstick and red eye shadow.

It was then that Rachel took notice that the long haired teenage girl had a teenage male next to her. He had long sliver hair but she could not see his eye color as there was some hair hanging in his eyes, making it hard to see what color his eyes were, but she could see he had scar's on his face and also on his right hand. He was wearing a gray colored shirt,with gray pants and black shoes and a black cap. Behind the longed red hair teenage girl and the silver teenage boy were a another girl and 3 boys.

The girl had maroon colored haired tied into two high pigtails on both sides of her head, large oversized glasses, a short sleeved cream blouse with pale purple flowers, light purple capris and cream colored sandals with pale purple flowers.

Two of the teenage boys had blonde hair but were different colored. The youngest blonde haired teenage boy hair was short and strawberry blonde and he had red clips in it, he had large turquoise eyes, and was wearing a a white shirt with white pants and black tennis shoes with a straw hat that hung around his neck. The second blonde haired teenage had had dirty blond hair, turquoise eyes, had a cigarette in his mouth and he was wearing a a white shirt with a dark green jacket, navy blue pants, and black cowboy boots.

The last teenage boy had short hair that was blonde on top with a cowlick sticking up and black underneath. He had lime green eyes with a hint of brown and was wearing black glasses with tan coloring on the inside. His outfit was a light brown jacket, white shirt, tan jeans, and white tennis shoes.

Apparently Sebastian's friends had all seen their friend pull into the driveway of the stone house with midnight blue shutters and the garden with sterling silver roses and other kinds of flowers. They all had rushed over when they heard and saw the strawberry blonde haired deep blue eyed woman rush out of the house and towards their friend and they rushed over to defend him when they saw Ciel rush in front of Sebastian and stood in the enraged woman's way.

After a short explanation from Ciel to the woman, the woman's mood and demeanor changed. It was then when the woman introduced herself to Sebastian as Rachel Phantomhive, Ciel's mother. So this is Ciel's mother, Sebastian's friends all thought at the same time. Even Sebastian's friends could see Ciel got her eyes from her mother.

"Are these your friends Sebastian?" asked Rachel, looking at the 2 teenage girls and 3 teenage boys, before smiling kindly at them. Sebastian replied back, "Yes Ms. Rachel." This is Grelle," pointing to the long red haired teenage girl wearing red, "That is Aidan Gravestone her boyfriend, standing next to her but we call him Undertaker," pointing to the long silvered teenage male to Grelle, "That is Ronald Knox" pointing to the short blonde black hair teenage boy behind Grelle and Undertaker, "Those two are Finnian and Baldroy we call him Bard for short," pointing to the two male teenage blonde haired males, "And the maroon haired girl is MeyRin," Sebastian finished, pointing at each of his friends as he introduced them.

Rachel smiled at Sebastian's friends and said "It's very to meet you all, my name is Rachel Phantomhive, I am Ciel's mother," she said. "It's very nice to meet you Ms. Phantomhive," Sebastian's friends all said, greeting their new friend's mother. Rachel giggled and said, "Please, as I told your friend Sebastian, please call me Rachel or Ms. Rachel," she said kindly. Rachel then said, "Would you all like to come in and have something to eat or drink? I don't mind at all and I'm sure Ciel would love the company" she said.

Sebastian looked at Ms. Phantomhive before saying, "Of course Rachel, that would be lovely" he said, his friends nodding their heads in agreement. Rachel smiled at them all and said, "Well come on in," heading to the front door, where inside her daughter was waiting, with Sebastian and his friends following behind her. Rachel walked in the front door and said, "Welcome to mine and Ciel's home," she said before walking into the kitchen. Sebastian and his friends walked in, taking in the layout of the house, admiring the decor and whatever else they could see lying around.

The inside of the house was 2 stories, with cream colored carpet stairs, light blue carpet in the foyer where the front door was, the walls were cream colored with wallpaper that had what looked sterling silver roses on it, they took a look into the kitchen where Rachel was moving around, gathering plates and glasses for them all (including her and her daughter) to eat and drink. The kitchen floor was maple hardwood, cream colored tile with pale yellow flowers decorated the walls, while there was a gas stove with a granite island, an oven, sink, dishwasher, and a maple hardwood table with maple chairs.

Rachel turned to them and asked, "What kind of drinks would you all like?" Sebastian said, "I will have a water please Ms. Rachel." I will have cherry juice or a cherry soda if you have either one of those please," Grelle said. "I will have a water as well," Undertaker said. "I'll have a water too yes I will please," Meyrin said. "Orange juice for me please Ms. Rachel," Finnian exclaimed happily. "I'll just have water Ms. Rachel," Bard said. "Water for me as well Ms. Rachel," Ronald said. "Okay Rachel said, Now I have some muffins and some grapes for snacks, I hope you all don't mind that," she said. "Of course not Ms. Rachel," Sebastian said. "All right while I am getting the drinks and refreshments prepared, why don't you all go into the dining room and wait? Ciel will be in there," Rachel said. Sebastian felt his heart start to beat fast again and blushed slightly. Rachel took notice of this but did not say anything. It seems Mr. Michaelis likes my daughter, Rachel thought with a smile on her face.

Rachel wondered if her daughter felt the same way. I guess I will find out while we all are having our refreshments, getting back to preparing the refreshments for her, Ciel and the guest's while Sebastian and his friends headed to the family room where Ms. Phantomhive said Ciel would be.

Sure enough, upon reaching and entering the dining room, Ciel was there, sitting on a cream colored loveseat with lilac's with a cream colored table with cream colored chairs with lilac printed cushions. The dining room was average size, with a chandelier hanging down from the ceiling, and cream colored carpet.

Ciel then turned her head and saw Sebastian and his friends. Upon landing her eyes on Sebastian, She blushed before saying, "Hello," before turning her head away. Sebastian smiled at this. He walked over to where Ciel was sitting and sat next to her on her left. This action caused Ciel to blush furiously. Come on Ciel, get a grip, she thought. Sebastian's friend's came in next and sat down in the cream colored chairs with lilac printed cushions. "Ciel, you have a really nice house yes you do," Meyrin said, smiling at the younger girl she also came to think of as a little sister. Ciel jumped then relaxed herself before saying," Thank you very much Meyrin."

As Sebastian's friends started to begin having a conversation, Sebastian took notice that Ciel had a powdered blue throw blanket on her shoulders. Is she cold? Sebastian thought. He rolled his sleeves up and tested the temperature. It's a slight chilly but also a bit warm, he thought. His thoughts were interrupted when Rachel Phantomhive walked into the dining room with the refreshments. "All right everyone, here are the refreshments," she said with a smile.

Setting the tray down on the cream colored dining room table, she picked up a porcelain tea cup with sterling silver roses on a tea cup dish and with hot tea steaming out, handed it to her daughter saying, "Earl gray with a little bit of creamer for you Ciel as always." Ciel took the tea cup from her mother and said, "Thank you mom," before taking a sip from her tea.

Rachel then picked up a deep red glass that had water in it and turned to Sebastian and holding it out to him. "Water for you Sebastian," Rachel said. Sebastian took the glass from her and said, "Thank you Ms. Rachel," drinking from it as well. "Cherry soda for you Grelle," Rachel said, handing a can of cherry coke to Grelle. Grelle took the can, opened it and said" Thank you Ms. Rachel" before taking a sip. Rachel proceeded to hand Undertaker a water, three more waters for Meyrin and Bard and Ronald, and an orange juice for Finnian before Rachel sat down in one of the cream colored chairs with a lilac printed cushion with a tea cup of Earl Gray.

The group started up a conversation, talking about different things, goals, and what they wanted to be later on in life. Well, except for Ciel, who remained silent but listening to everyone's conversations. "Your mom is really nice, I can see where you got your beautiful eyes from," Sebastian whispered to her. Ciel blushed. "W-well thank you for the compliment Sebastian," Ciel quietly said looking up at him with a soft smile. Sebastian smiled at her and said, "Your' e welcome."

Unbeknownst to them, Rachel had caught her daughters blush when Sebastian had complimented her eyes. So it seems my daughter also likes Sebastian, she thought with a smile on her face. While Sebastian and Rachel joined in the conversations with Sebastian's friends, Ciel was still thinking over if she wanted to tell her mother and new friends what happened to her the month before, her health, and other condition.

Ciel debated back and forth in her head before coming to decision. I'm going to tell them, she thought to herself. Mom and Auntie Anne are right, I will never feel any better if I don't get this off my chest, Ciel thought. She was about to tell her mother and friends her most painful secrets. But before she could, a phone rang from the kitchen. Rachel got up from her chair and said, "I'll be right back, I am gonna see who that is," getting up and heading for the kitchen.

After she left, Ciel decided to follow her. "I-I will be right back," she told Sebastian and his friends. Sebastian nodded his head and said, "all right, but take your time." Ciel blushed and smiled before saying, thank- thank you before heading off to the kitchen to where her mother had went.

Once Ciel she reached the kitchen, she stopped and waited patiently for her mother to finish talking to whoever was on the other end of the phone. Once Rachel was done talking on the phone, she said "Bye," hung the phone up before turning around to head back to the dining room before noticing her daughter standing in the kitchen doorway. "Ciel? Did you need something?" Rachel asked, looking at her daughter with a concerned look. Ciel looked at her mother. I need to tell her now who sexually assaulted me last month, Ciel thought to herself.

Taking a deep breath, Ciel looked at her mother and said, "Actually mom, I am ready to tell you who sexually assaulted me the month before." Rachel widened her eyes before moving towards her daughter and placing her hands on Ciel's shoulders asked, "Who was it Ciel?" Ciel took another deep breath and looking at her mother answered, "It was- was Claude-Claude Faustus mom," with tears in her eyes before burying her face into Rachel's chest. Rachel wrapped her arms around her daughter, stroking her daughter's soft long bluish black hair while thinking over what her daughter just told her.

Claude Faustus? That is who sexually assaulted her daughter? Rachel knew who Claude Faustus was. Her daughter had told her all about him. How he would always hit on her, even when she told tell him that she was not interested in him, how he would ask her daughter to go out with him numerous times, and how her daughter even refused his requests to be his girlfriend.

She never met or seen him of course, but she had heard plenty of him from her daughter when her daughter use to go to Arachina High School. Oh if Vincent were still alive he would take Claude to court or worse, warn Claude. If I ever see your face or come anywhere near my daughter again Claude Faustus, I will get a restraining order or take you to court, Rachel thought with anger.

"Mom?" Ciel's voice said. Rachel snapped out of her thoughts and looked down at her daughter. Her daughter had stopped crying but she could still see tears coming out. "Sweetie, why didn't you ever tell me?" Rachel asked her daughter. Ciel sniffed, took the tissue that her mother had offered her and wiping her eyes and nose, said, "I wanted to but I was afraid that he would kill me, or worse kill you. Another reason is because I thought he might of been watching the house," she finished.

Rachel just hugged her daughter. "It feel's really good to finally get that off my chest," Ciel said in her mother's warm embrace. Rachel just smiled and said, "I bet." Mom? Ciel asked her. "Yes sweetheart?" Rachel asked, smiling down at her daughter. "I want to tell them everything," Ciel said, looking up at her mother with a determined look. "Are you sure?," Rachel asked her. "Yes, they need to know and I would feel so much better if they knew," Ciel said.

"All right, if that would make you feel better and happy," Rachel said. "Also, I want to tell them about my asthma and other condition," Ciel said.

Rachel was shocked. Her daughter really wanted to do this. "Okay, let's go tell them," Rachel said. "I just hope that after I tell them everything they would still want to be my friends, they are the first friends Iv' e ever had," Ciel said with a worried look. "I'm sure that they'll still want to be your friends dear," Rachel said. Before they headed back to the dining room, Rachel decided to ask her daughter the question she was dying to ask her and get an answer.

"Ciel?" Rachel asked her daughter. "Yes mom?," Ciel said, looking at her mom. "I want to ask you something," Rachel said to her. "Sure mom, what is it?" Ciel said, looking up at her. "Do you like Sebastian?" Rachel asked, patiently waiting for her daughter to answer. Ciel froze at this, blushed, then said, "Ye-Yes mom." Rachel beamed inside. Her little girl liked Sebastian. "I'm glad to hear that sweetheart," Rachel said to her.

"Yo-You are?" Ciel said, looking at her mother. "Of course, and I imagine he might like you too, if you ask him," Rachel said teasingly. "St-stop it mom," Ciel said, blushing and pushing her mother's arm lightly.

Rachel just smiled and said, "Well come on sweetheart, I imagine they are wondering where we went," Rachel said, heading back to the dining room. "Coming mom," Ciel said, following after her. Reaching and entering the dining room, mother and daughter stood before their guest's.

Grelle and Undertaker were in a heated discussion about someone or something, Ronald was talking about maybe doing a custom design to his car, Meyrin was talking about the types of guns she had at home, and Finnian and Bard were talking about wars and gardening.

Sebastian was just listening to his friends, occasionally at some points will join in.

Sebastian paused in his conversations with each of his friends upon seeing Ciel and her mother back. "Oh, hi Ciel," he greeted her with a kind smile on his face. Everyone stopped their conversations upon seeing Ciel and her mother back and greeted her. Ciel blushed upon at hearing Sebastian say hi to her before shaking her head and saying, "Hello Sebastian, Grelle, Undertaker, Ronald, Finnian, Bard, MeyRin."

Ciel then turned to look up at her mother and seeing her mother nod her head at her, Ciel looked back at her friends, her first real friends. "Everyone?" she said, looking at them. They all looked at her, giving her their attention. Ciel took a deep breath, then said, "I-I have some very important things to tell all of you."

This grabbed their attention, especially Sebastian. What is it? What is it that she really wants to tell us, Sebastian thought. Grelle's voice was then heard, "You can tell us anything Ciel." Yes, anything," Sebastian said, his friends echoing their agreement with him.

Ciel smiled, then taking a deep breath, said, "All right, about a month ago, before I even came to Whispering Raven's High School, I-I was sexually assaulted while walking home from the grocery store," she said.


	4. Ciel's Most Painful Secret's

Chapter 4: Ciel's most painful secret's

Chapter 4

Silence. That's all there was was silence. Ciel looked at her newfound friends. They all had shocked and stunned expressions on their faces. Sebastian was shocked and stunned. The girl that he was in love with, had been sexually assaulted? He growled quietly. Oh how he would love to find the person and beat up them up severely for daring to lay a hand on Ciel and assaulting her. But then he calmed down and got a hold of himself, thinking that would not be what Ciel would want. But if he ever saw the person come anywhere near Ciel he might not be able to control his actions but for Ciel he would try.

Sebastian was very protective of all his friends, and with him having a crush on Ciel made him even more protective of her then ever before. He then vowed to himself that he would protect her at all cost's. The others had the same reactions as Sebastian did. Grelle and MeyRin were shocked and horrified.

The petite girl they both had to come to think of as a honory member of their group and little sister had been attacked a month before, and in the most horrifying unimaginable way that every girl and woman feared. They then vowed to themselves that they would protect her as well.

Finnian, Bard and Ronald all had the same expressions and all the same thinking as Sebastian and Grelle and MeyRin did. Finnian, Bard and Ronald all thought of Ciel as a little sister as well and an honory member.

They got their emotions under control and turned back to Ciel as she began to say,"Before I even came to start at Whispering Raven's High School, the school that I use to go to was Arachina High School." Sebastian and his friends lightly scowled at this. Whispering Raven's High School and Arachina High School were rivals.

But they turned their attention back to Ciel as she continued to speak, "There was a student there named Claude Faustus," Ciel said. "He-He was the one who sexually assaulted me."

So Claude Faustus is his name, Sebastian thought. His friends all thought the same as well. He and his friends continued focusing their attention on Ciel, listening as she began to tell her painful story. "Claude Fautus was a popular student," Ciel said. "He could have any girl he wanted in the school and for some no real reason, he rejected them all in favor of pursuing me. He would come to wherever I would be sitting at lunch and hit on me, much to my annoyance. The other times, he would constantly ask to take me out on a date and even asked me to be his girlfriend," Ciel said.

She then continued, "I refused and rejected him every time of course and that apparently made him angry. He only saw me as a piece of property, something to be controlled and not the real me or my true self. Besides, he was kind of a weirdo anyway," Ciel said. Sebastian and his friends snickered, while Rachel giggled quietly while shaking her head in amusement.

Ciel then continued to speak,"One day, my mom asked me if I could go to the grocery store and pick up some spaghetti and meatballs. I told her that I would. She gave me some money and I left for the grocery store. As I was walking to the grocery store, I got the feeling that someone was watching me but I shook it off as just my imagination.

That was a big mistake. As soon as I got out of the grocery store with the items that my mom asked me to get and started to head home, I was suddenly grabbed which caused me to drop the groceries. I looked up to see who had grabbed and saw that it was Claude. He put his one free arm around me, put his hand over my mouth to prevent me screaming for help, dragged me to his car and opening one of the passenger side door's in the back, threw me in and began to savagely beat me before- before he then proceeded to sexually assault me violently," Ciel said, with tears starting to form in her large deep blue eyes.

Sebastian, his friends and even her mother were shocked at this. Ciel had been grabbed in broad daylight, thrown into a car before beaten violently and then sexually assaulted, and nobody saw or heard or did anything? Sebastian was burning with anger inside. Claude Faustus better hope he does not ever cross paths with me, Sebastian thought venomously. Sebastian and his friends and Rachel turned their attention back to Ciel as she started to speak again after recollecting herself.

"After Claude was done, he then opened the back passenger side door and pushed me out onto the sidewalk. He started up his car to drive off but before he drove off he had rolled down his window, look at me and said to me in a sneering voice, Now let's see if a boy would ever want to go out you now Ciel Phantomhive, before driving away laughing," Ciel said. Ciel watched as Sebastian, his friends and even her mother got expressions of shock and anger.

Rachel seethed inside. How dare Claude Faustus grab her daughter, throw her into his car and then beat her daughter before proceeding to sexually assault Ciel and pushing her out of his car and onto the sidewalk like a piece of garbage and then saying something so hurtful to her before driving off laughing, leaving her on the sidewalk hurt and broken.

Ciel then began to tell more of her sad story, starting with how she was treated at Arachina High School. "At Arachina High School, I was bullied severely because I was not popular so I did not have any friends. I was quiet and shy and rarely spoke unless I was asked by a teacher to answer a problem or question.

I would be pushed in the hallways and tripped by the other student's. I would be even grabbed whenever I would go into the girl's bathroom and have my head shoved down a toilet and my lunch would always be taken from me and be dumped on my head and this was mostly done by the popular girl's.

The popular girl's hated me. They would even beat me up that when I would get home I would have bruises, scratches and sometimes a black eye,"Ciel said sadly hanging her head down.

Sebastian was really angry now. How dare those student's at Arachina High School treat the girl he was in love with like that! I promise you this Ciel, I will protect you always from those who hurt you and from those who wish to hurt you and always be there for you no matter what, he vowed to himself in his head. Sebastian's friend's were very angry too and they vowed to themselves as well to protect Ciel and always be there for her.

Rachel, Ciel's mother, was beyond furious. Why didn't any of the teacher's do anything to punish those student's that had tormented her daughter?! Rachel was glad that she had made the right call to pull her daughter out of Arachina High School and transferred to Whispering Raven's High School, because now her daughter had friend's, friend's who would now be able to protect her daughter and be there for her and also maybe a potential boyfriend and possible husband one day in Sebastian but only time will tell for that.

"Ciel, did you ever try to tell any of the teacher's about what was going on?," Rachel asked her daughter. Ciel replied," I did but they never did anything. Never punished them, they just let them do whatever they wanted to do to me and when those student's found out that I had told on them to any of the teacher's they threatened me," Ciel said with tear's her eye's.

Now Rachel's anger was beyond close to it's boiling point. It's a good thing I pulled her out of Arachina High School, Rachel thought. This further new information made Sebastian's friends boil with rage, but Sebastian was the worst.

When Sebastian's temper got to the max, you better run and watch out. Sebastian had a nasty terrifying temper when he became fully enraged. From now I will always look out for you Ciel, no one will hurt or harm you ever again not while me and my friend's are still around, he promised to himself in his head, his friend's all vowing and promising the same thing.

"I also have more to tell you, mainly my health and "other condition", Ciel said. This got Sebastian and his friend's attention. What could be wrong with her heath? And what other condition does she mean by? Sebastian and his friends all wondered.

Ciel sighed softly before looking at her new friends before finally saying,"I have asthma really bad, and because of it being really bad that during the fall and winter time I get really sick really easily so my mom has to turn up the temperature in all the room's in the house, and I have to have a extra blanket or two to help keep me warm." And my "other condition", Ciel emphasized, is that I have a small pelvis, which mean's that I could still have children someday, it is just that the labor would be extremely painful for me," Ciel finally finished, looking at them.

This shocked Sebastian and his friend's tremendously. So that's why she had that blanket throw on her, Sebastian thought. And also that Ciel had asthma really bad and that she got really sick in the fall and winter time and having to have the temperature turned up in all the room's throughout the house and also for her to have a extra blanket or two just to help keep her warm. And for hearing that her other condition was that she had a small pelvis, that she could still have children but that childbirth would be extremely painful for her. No wonder she is and look's frail looking, Sebastian thought, his friend's all thinking the same thing as well.

"I was afraid to tell you all at first because I thought you all would not want to be friend's with me anymore if I told you my most painful secret's, you are the first friend's that I ever had," Ciel said to them sadly. Sebastian and his friend's felt heartbroken upon hearing this from Ciel. She thought that they would not want to be her friend's anymore because of what she told them all? Her health, condition, and how she was treated at her previous school and the school she use to go to?

Sebastian then said to Ciel, "Ciel, we will still be your friend's." Ciel looked at Sebastian, shocked, but also really glad and happy. "We will always be there for you, we don't care if your' e not popular, we all like you for who are, your true personality, the person you truly are," Sebastian said to her, smiling at her, his friend's all nodding their head's at her and smiling at her as well.

"Th-Thank you, all of you," Ciel said, with happy tear's. "And also, we all will now protect you, from those who hurt you and those who wish to hurt you," Sebastian finished saying. His friend's nodded and voiced their agreement. It became too much for Ciel, she ran to Sebastian and flung herself into him, burying her face into his chest, crying.

This action surprised and shocked Sebastian for a moment before smiling down at Ciel and wrapping his arm's around her, comforting her. Sebastian's friend's and Ciel's mom smiled at the cute, sweet scene. Sebastian pulled away, still smiling at Ciel. Ciel, finally realizing at what she just done, blushed and looked away. Sebastian only smiled in amusement at this.

Sebastian then broke the silence by saying, "Well I am gonna go head home now, we all have school tomorrow and I would like to get a really good night's rest."

His friend's agreed with him, getting up and following their friend to the front door. "Ciel?," Sebastian said, looking back at her while his friend's proceeded to head home to their houses. "Good night and see you tomorrow."

Ciel smiled from the opened doorway and said, "Okay, I will see you all tomorrow!" she said, waving at them while her mother stood next to her, waving to them as well. "You are always welcomed at our house, all of you!," Rachel said. "Thank you Ms. Rachel," Sebastian said, his friend's all saying thank you.

"Ciel?," Sebastian said from his car. "Yes Sebastian?" She said. "Would you like me to come pick you up tomorrow morning and give you a ride to school?," he asked. Ciel looked up at her mother. Rachel nodded her head, giving her consent.

"Yes, I would like that very much," she said. Sebastian smiled kindly at her. "Okay, see you tomorrow then," he said, pulling his driver's door closed before turning the ignition on, putting the driving stick into d before finally pulling out of the driveway and heading down the street a few block's towards the stone house with deep red window shutter's.

"Bye Ciel! See you tomorrow," his friend's all said, already at their houses, all of them waving at her, before heading into their houses. "Bye! See you all tomorrow!" Ciel said, waving back at them as they all entered their houses.

"Come on Ciel," Rachel said. Ciel looked up at her mother and nodding her head, headed back into the house, Rachel pulling the door closed behind her. Ciel and her mother ate dinner, and when they finished, both mother and daughter headed upstair's to retire for the night.

As Ciel laid back in her tub, she began to wonder. Could Sebastian like me? Like really like me?, she thought. "I will have to ask him, but I'm afraid he might push me away or would not to be friend's with me anymore," she said sadly.

Ciel got up, unplugged the water to drain before carefully getting out of the tub and wrapping her towel around her and heading into her bedroom. After getting dressed into her cap sleeved light blue nightgown, she climbed into her bed and began pulling the cover's up to her body just as her mother walked in.

Rachel went over to her daughter, leaned down and kissed her on her forehead saying, "Good night Ciel, I love you. See you in the morning and that was very brave of you to tell them everything," she finished. Ciel kissed her mother's cheek and said, "Good night mom, I love you too."

Rachel then proceeded to walk out her daughter's room, turned her daughter's light out and down to her room to retire for the night.

Ciel laid in her bed, thinking, I think I will tell Sebastian that I like him, I just hope that he will not reject me or my feeling's towards him before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

I will definitely tell him tomorrow, were her last thoughts as she drifted off into dreamland, thinking and dreaming of a black haired red eyed teenage boy.

Down a few block's, in a stone house with deep red window shutter's, Sebastian was lying in his bed, thinking of telling Ciel that he liked her.

I will tell her tomorrow how I feel, were his last thought's before he too closed his eye's and fell asleep, drifting off into dreamland, thinking and dreaming of a certain teenage blackish blue hair blue eyed girl.


	5. Confession's And A First Date?

Chapter 5: Confession's And A First Date?

Chapter 5

The next day, Ciel got up and got ready for school before heading downstairs, ate breakfast and afterwards brushed her teeth before grabbing her backpack and waiting for Sebastian to arrive.

Her mother was making her way downstairs, wanting to say goodbye to her daughter before she left for school. "Good morning Ciel, how you did sleep?," Rachel asked greeting her daughter, giving her a hug and a kiss with Ciel returning the gesture.

"Good morning to you as well mom and I slept well. What about you?" Ciel asked. "I slept fine sweetheart as always, thank you for asking" Rachel said, smiling at her daughter.

"So, is Sebastian coming to pick you up?" she asked, still smiling at her daughter. "Ye-yes he is mom," Ciel said blushing lightly.

"Ciel, I know you have a crush on him," Rachel said, looking at her. Ciel turned her head sharply towards her mother, shocked. "Ho-how you-" she stammered.

"I saw you blush when he complimented you about your eyes," she said to Ciel, smiling at her. Ciel's blush turned even more redder.

" Mo-MOM!" Ciel exclaimed. "Sweetheart, I don't mind that you have a crush on Sebastian, in fact I think it's great that you finally found someone you like," her mother said, smiling down at her daughter.

Ciel calmed herself down before looking back at her mother before saying, "Yo-you think so? You really think he could possibly be the one? An-and your' e not mad?"

"Of course sweetheart and no I am not mad, not at all, and I absolutely think that he could be the one," Rachel said. "I-I'm going to tell him mother," Ciel said.

"Tell him what dear?," Rachel asked. "I-I'm going to tell him that I like him, that I have feelings for him. I just hope he doesn't reject me or worse, not want to ever see me again," Ciel said sadly, thinking of that thought.

Rachel walked up to her daughter and putting her hands on Ciel's shoulder's said, "I'm sure that will not happen Ciel. I mean, it is possible that he feels the exact same way as you do, and he could possibly have the same feelings for you as well." Yo-you think so? Ciel asked her, looking up with hope in her eyes at her mother. "I know so," Rachel replied, smiling at her.

"Than-thank you mom, I really needed to hear that," Ciel said hugging her. Rachel returned the gesture. "Your' e welcome sweetheart," she said while stroking her daughter's soft hair.

Rachel pulled away from her daughter, looking up and down at her before saying, "You look really nice today Ciel," she said. "Th-thank you mother," Ciel said.

Ciel's outfit today was a blue v neck floral top with lace cap sleeves, blue capris, a blue duster, and blue sandals with blue flowers with rhinestones in the front and with straps that went around her ankles.

Suddenly, there came a knock at the door. Ciel and her mother looked at the door before Rachel walked over to the door and opened it. Ciel blushed before getting a hold of herself.

There, standing on the front porch was Sebastian Michaelis, the boy she had a crush on and had feelings for, and the boy she really wanted to tell how she felt about him.

Sebastian was wearing a short black shirt with black blue pants, and black shoes. He also had on a black leather jacket. "Good morning Ms. Rachel, Ciel, how are you both this morning?," he greeted them both and asked.

Rachel replied,"Good morning Sebastian and we' re both great. How are you this morning?" she asked him. Sebastian smiled at this and replied, "I'm great, I am here to pick Ciel up and give her a ride to school" before turning to the bluenette and stopped, and stared.

Ciel had on a beautiful blue v neck floral top with lace cap sleeves, blue capris, a blue duster, and blue sandals with rhinestones on them that had straps that went around her ankles. She looks even more beautiful today, Sebastian thought before gathering his thoughts and smiling at Ciel before walking towards her.

Once he reached her, he stopped and said, "Good morning Ciel, you all ready to go?" He asked her. Ciel jumped, not aware that Sebastian had walked over to her until she heard him speak to her.

Ciel looked up at Sebastian and smiled and said, "Ye-yes I am Sebastian." "Well, let's get going but, before we leave, I want to ask your mom something, something very important," Sebastian said, smiling down at the petite bluenette.

"O-okay, I'll just head to the car and wait for you," Ciel said before walking down to Sebastian's car, opening the passenger side door, getting in before closing the door.

Sebastian turned his attention to Ms. Phantomhive and taking a deep breath and gathering up his courage he began to say, "Ms. Phant- I mean Ms. Rachel, there's something important I want to talk to you about, and also ask you, "he said, looking at her.

"You have a crush on my daughter as well as feelings for her don't you? Is that what you were going to tell me?" Rachel said, smiling at Sebastian.

Sebastian stood there, gobbed smacked. "Ho-How you?" He began to say. "I saw the way you were looking at her yesterday, when we were all having refreshments and getting to know each other," Rachel said, smiling kindly at him.

Sebastian stared at her before snapping himself out of it and saying to Rachel, "I want to tell Ciel that I have a crush on her, that I have feelings for her." Rachel's smile grew wider before clapping her hands and saying, "That's great, I am glad to hear that!"

"Also, Sebastian continued, I want to ask you something, something important." This got Rachel's attention immediately. She turned to Sebastian and smiling at him said, "What is it? What is it that is important that you want to ask me?" She asked.

Taking a deep breath, Sebastian then asked the question he wanted to ask Ciel's mom permission for: To ask Ciel out on a date. "Ms. Rachel, I would like to ask you for your permission to take Ciel out on a date," He said, waiting for her answer while dreading her reaction and response.

Rachel stood there stunned for a quick moment before collecting herself and still smiling at Sebastian said, "Of course. Sebastian, you have my permission to ask Ciel out on a date." Sebastian let out the breath he had been holding in.

"But," Rachel continued. Sebastian braced himself. "If you ever do anything to hurt her- "Rachel said. Sebastian then said, "I won't Ms. Rachel. I would never hurt her or do anything to her without her consent," he said.

Rachel smiled at him and said, "Good, since we got that all cleared up shouldn't you and Ciel start heading to school now?, "Rachel asked.

Sebastian cursed lightly under his breath and turned around to head out the front door before turning back to Ciel's mom and saying, "Thank you Ms. Rachel and yes me and Ciel should be getting to school right now, bye Ms. Rachel and have a great day and I will be bringing Ciel home if that's all right with you,"he said before heading to his car where Ciel was waiting inside.

Rachel waved at them at both as the mustang pulled out of driveway saying, "Bye Ciel, I will see you later today, have a great day at school!" before watching the mustang pull out of her driveway and going down the street before heading back inside the house and closing the front door behind her.

In Sebastian's car there was nothing but awkward silence between Ciel and Sebastian as Sebastian drove down the neighborhood street and turned out of MoonRaven Circle and headed towards Whispering Raven's High School.

Ciel was nervous and so was Sebastian. Ciel didn't know if she had the courage to make the first move while Sebastian was having the same thoughts. I got to tell him/her about I feel about him/her they both thought. I want to ask her out on a date but at the same time I don't want to frighten her away, Sebastian thought. I want to confess my feelings for him but I'm afraid he might reject me Ciel thought sadly. I'll tell him/her at lunchtime about my feelings, both thought. I'll ask her if she'll want to go out on a date with me today, Sebastian thought.

"So, how did you sleep last night?" Sebastian asked, breaking the awkward silence in the car. Ciel jumped a tad but not as much or as badly as yesterday. She relaxed and said, "I slept fine. What about you?" she asked him.

Sebastian smiled gently at her and replied, "I slept great, thank you very much for asking."You- your' e welcome," Ciel shyly replied. Sebastian only chuckled softly at this while still driving and finally arriving at WRHS.

Sebastian pulled into the parking lot of the school and found a parking space next to a bright red corolla civic and putting the driving stick to P, turning his keys in the iginition of his car and turning his car engine off before taking his keys out and unbuckling and getting out and heading around to the other side of the car to Ciel's side.

He opened Ciel's door as Ciel had got done unbuckling. She looked up and saw Sebastian smiling down at her, with his hand outstretched to her. She smiled back at him and took his offered hand, allowing him to pull her gently out of his car.

Sebastian closed the passenger door before hitting the lock/unlock button on his driver's remote before putting it into one of his jeans pockets. He turned to Ciel and smiled at her and asked her," You ready to go head in?" Ciel smiled back at him and said, "Ye- Yes."

They both then proceeded to walk across the school parking lot to get to the school, running into their friends as they all headed inside Whispering Raven's High School and headed towards their lockers before heading to their first class which was Health.

Sebastian and his friends and Ciel were the first ones to walk into the classroom where their lesson was in. As they headed to their desks, Ciel took notice of the health teacher sitting at the desk and smiled.

The teacher was a woman with short red hair and was wearing all red. "Auntie Anne?" she said, smiling at the red hair red eyed woman whom was her aunt and her mother's younger sister.

Sebastian and his friends were shocked. Their health teacher was Ciel's aunt? The red hair red eyed woman looked up at the sound of her niece's voice, smiling widely at her before saying "Ciel, my dear sweet niece how are you?", getting up and walking over to Ciel and wrapping her arms around her.

Sebastian and his friends watched, still shocked as Ciel returned the embrace saying, "I'm doing fine auntie Anne, still the same as always." Angelina pulled away from her niece and took a look at her. "You look very nice today Ciel," she said, her red eyes showing compassion and love and warmth to her niece.

"Th-thank you auntie Anne, so do you," Ciel said smiling up at her aunt. "Thank you dear, why don't you go and take a seat?," Angelina said. "Of course auntie, "Ciel said before turning around and walking over to where Sebastian was sitting and sitting down next to him.

Angelina was surprised when her elder sister's daughter walked over to Sebastian Michaelis and sat next down next to him but thought nothing of it and turned back to head to her desk and sat down. "Sh- she's your aunt?," Sebastian asked Ciel, still a bit shocked that the girl he was in love with was their health teacher's niece but not as before.

Ciel softly giggled at this and said, "Yes, aunt Angelina or auntie Anne as I call her is my aunt and my mother's younger sister," she finished saying to her new friends as other students started arriving into the classroom and taking their seats.

"Does she know about the incident?" Sebastian asked Ciel. "She does but I did not tell her who did it," Ciel replied.

"Excuse me," a mean, rude voice said.

Ciel and Sebastian saw their friends glaring at the owner of the voice and both looked up, Sebastian's face morphing into a scowl while Ciel's turned into one of terror. I hoped I was not gonna experience this again, she thought.

For standing before her and Sebastian was a teenage girl. She looked about to be 16 or 17, she had short dark hair that was curly and wavy and had red eyes and pale skin. She had a curvaceous figure and big breasts. She was wearing really skimpy black shorts with fishnet stockings, a dark red corset top with strings going across her chest, and black ankle boots. She was glaring down at Ciel.

"Excuse me but that is my spot," she said rudely to Ciel.

"Leave her alone Madeline, "Sebastian said to the dark hair girl, still glaring at her. Oh he hated Madeline so much or as she preferred to be called, Beast.

Beast was a popular student at Whispering Raven's High School as well as Sebastian and his friends were. She had a major crush on him but he did not feel the same way for her as he felt for Ciel.

This angered her. She believed Sebastian should belong with her, not this petite girl. She hated the blackish blue hair deep blue eye beauty from the moment she had walked into Whispering Raven's High School the day before and sitting next to the boy she was deeply in love with but Sebastian did not return her feelings.

"Why should I?," Beast said nastily, "That is my spot."

''No, it is not. I invited Ciel to sit next to me," Sebastian said, his voice starting to form into a annoyed agitated tone, a sign that his temper was bubbling up to the surface.

"Why don't you go sit somewhere else you hooker? There are plenty of seats in the classroom here," Grelle's voice said, glaring at Beast.

Beast whirled around to turn her attention to Grelle and snapped, "Do not call me that! "she said, glaring at Grelle while Grelle glared back.

After hearing Ciel's painful story and secrets yesterday, she had vowed to herself that she would protect and defend the younger girl that she had come to think of as a little sister.

"Oh come on Beast, everyone here knows you' re are a hooker, considering the way you dress, "Grelle said, smirking at Beast while the other students began to laugh, including Ciel and Sebastian.

This made Beast mad, but she became even more mad when she heard Ciel laughing at her along with the other students. She got even more mad when she heard Sebastian chuckling along with Ciel and the other students.

She turned her attention back to the petite girl and grabbing her right arm roughly pulled Ciel to her feet, yanking her out of the chair she was sitting in next to Sebastian and screaming angrily into Ciel's face "WHO ARE YOU LAUGHING AT YOU LITTLE BRAT?!" shaking her before shoving her down hard onto the classroom floor.

The laughing stopped. Angelina had looked up just in time to see Madeline or Beast as she liked to be called grab her niece out of the chair she was sitting in next to Sebastian, scream into her face before shaking and shoving her niece onto the classroom floor.

She also saw that her students had stopped laughing at what Grelle had said. The students all had expressions of shock but for Sebastian and his friends, it was a different story.

Sebastian and his friends had expressions of pure rage on their faces. Beast turned around, satisfied with what she had done and to see if Sebastian approved. But what she was met with was completely different.

For standing right in front of her and really close, too close for comfort, was a livid Sebastian Michaelis. Beast gulped.

He was furious. His eyes were really shining brightly and flashing dangerously, his mouth was in a outraged scowl, his pale face was starting to get red, and his black fingernails were digging into his palms. Angelina decided now was the time to step in.

Just before Sebastian could let his temper loose, someone else did. "BEAST!" yelled an outraged voice. The entire class turned their attention to see who had yelled and grimaced, but Beast paled and felt her stomach drop and felt like she was going to throw up.

The owner of the voice that had yelled was none other then their health teacher Ms. Angelina. And she looked absolutely furious.

Angelina had her arms crossed, her red eyes flashing dangerously. Her eye brows were furrowed and her mouth was in a angry grimace. Oh Beast was sure in for it now. "Ye- yes Ms. Angelina?" Beast stammered, terrified.

Angelina had an awful temper and seeing Beast grab her niece, screaming into her face and shaking her before shoving her onto the floor brought it to the surface.

Angelina slowly began to walk towards Beast while Sebastian and his friends helped Ciel to her feet. "HOW DARE YOU!" Angelina screamed into Beast's face. Sebastian pulled Ciel behind him and he and Ciel and their friends and the entire class watched as their health teacher continued to scream at Beast.

"HOW DARE YOU BEAST, HOW DARE YOU GRAB MY NIECE OUT OF HER CHAIR, SCREAM AT HER AND SHAKE HER AND THEN SHOVE HER ONTO THE FLOOR?! YOU DO NOT TELL ANYONE WHERE THEY CAN OR CAN'T SIT, YOU ARE NOT IN CHARGE OF WHO SITS WHERE! THAT IS NOT ACCEPTABLE! I WILL NOT TOLERATE ANYMORE OF YOUR BEHAVIOR!" Sh- she's your niece?" Beast whispered, shocked. This petite girl was her health teacher's niece?

This new bit of information shocked the rest of the class, excluding Sebastian and his friends. The blackish blue hair deep blue eye beauty was their health teacher's niece? "Now your punishment, for grabbing my niece out of her chair and screaming at her, shaking her and shoving her onto the floor, you will get 2 weeks detention and those detention's will be either with me or William T. Spear's," Angelina said. "Bu-but Ms. Angelina," Beast begin to say.

"No buts Beast, and I will also be informing your father of this," Angelina added. Beast paled.

Angelina calmed herself, went to her desk and filled out a note to go to the principle's office before walking back over to Beast and handed her the note saying, "Take this note to the principle."

Beast took the note from her health teacher and proceeded to head to the principle's office, but not before giving Ciel a nasty glare. Ciel hid herself completely behind Sebastian while Sebastian and his friends glared murderously at Beast.

Beast walked out the classroom door, slammed it shut behind her and making her way down to the principles office. Back inside the classroom, Sebastian and his friends had turned their attention back to Ciel. "Ciel? Ciel are you all right?" He asked, looking down at her with great concern and worry.

Ciel looked up at him and he felt his heart break. She had tears in her eyes. He put his long arms around her and pulled her close to his waist where she proceeded to cry softly.

Their friends, seeing this were heartbroken and decided to shield Ciel from the rest of the student's prying eyes. Once she was done, Ciel pulled away from Sebastian and looked up at him. "Th- thank you," she said smiling up at him.

Sebastian smiled at her and placing his hands on both sides of her face said, "Your' e welcome."

''Ciel?" said her aunt's voice. Ciel turned her attention to her aunt. Angelina was in front of her now, looking down at her with concern and pity.

Angelina took her niece's right arm and took a look at it. There was a hand print from where Beast had grabbed her and a bruise was starting to form from when Beast had shoved Ciel onto the classroom floor. Angelina sighed sadly and walked back over to her desk, opened one of the drawers and took out a bottle of salve.

She headed back over to her niece, opened the bottle of salve up and proceeded to rub some on the area where the bruise was. Angelina then closed the bottle back up and handed it to her niece saying, "Apply this on that bruise everyday."

Ciel took the bottle of salve from her aunt saying, "Thank you auntie Anne." Do you want me to tell your mom what about happened today?," Angelina whispered in Ciel's ear. "I-If you want to but please wait to tell her until school is over, "Ciel said, looking pleadingly up at her aunt.

"I will,"Angelina said before standing up and walking back over to her desk. Sebastian sat back down at his desk while Ciel sat back down in the desk next to him while their friends headed back to their desks and sitting back down.

Angelina then proceeded to start the lesson. After explaining the lesson and what they were all supposed to do, she sat down in her chair and started to write down notes for tomorrow. As they were doing their work, Sebastian looked at Ciel next to him.

She was doing her work but he could tell that she was still a bit shaken up. He turned back to his classwork and slightly scowled. How dare Beast do that to Ciel? She had no right to do that, he thought angrily. He also did not understand why Beast was obsessed with him.

He knew of her crush on him but he did not feel the same for her like he did for Ciel. When is she gonna get it that I do not like her? Sebastian thought angrily. He then decided to ask Ciel if she was okay. "Hey, you okay?" he asked her softly, nudging her left arm gently. Ciel turned her attention to him and smiled and said, "I'll be fine, just shaken up." Sebastian smiled at her answer and turned his attention back to his classwork.

The rest of the period went on as the students continued to do their work until the bell rang, signaling them all to leave for their next class. Their next class was music and Ciel paled at this. She did not want anyone to find out that she could play the piano, and not only that but she also had a beautiful voice when she sang.

Grelle noticed this and asked Ciel quietly, "Hey Ciel, are you okay?" Ciel turned her attention to Grelle and forced a smile. "I'll be fine," she said. Grelle was skeptical of this but decided to let it go.

They and the rest of the students finally arrived at the music room and walked in. Their teacher was a young woman who looked to be in her early twenties, sitting at her desk.

She had neck length slightly wavy ice-blue hair, amethyst eyes and pale skin. She was wearing a white short sleeve top with a white cardigan, a long white skirt with amethyst trim and white sandals. Her name was Angela Blanc. Angela looked up at the noise of her students coming in and smiled.

"Well hello class, I hope you are all ready for today," she said, smiling warmly at them all. "Hello Ms. Angela," the class replied. They all sat down in their chairs, ready to start. It was then that Angela also took notice of a new student, one she had never seen before at Whispering Raven's High School.

The new student was a female and she was sitting in the chair next to Sebastian Michaelis. The female was petite, she had long blackish blue hair, large deep blue eyes and really pale skin. The petite female was wearing a blue v neck floral top with lace cap sleeves, a blue duster, blue capris and blue sandals with with blue flowers with rhinestones in the front and with straps that went around her ankles.

Angela proceeded to walk over to the petite girl sitting next to Sebastian Michaelis, stopped in front of her and greeted politely, "Hello miss, what is your name?" she asked the new student, smiling kindly down at her.

Ciel jumped a bit, then relaxed before looking up. "M- my name is Ciel Phantomhive Ma'am," Ciel said softly. Angela smiled. "Well then, I welcome you to my class miss Phantomhive, my name is Angela" she said warmly.

"Hello and th- thank you Ms. Angela," Ciel said. Angela then turned around and walked back to her desk. The rest of the period in Music was quiet and slow as time went by before the bell rang signaling it was lunchtime.

All of the students headed to the cafeteria to get their lunch for the day. Sebastian and his friends headed toward the cafeteria and walked in, Ciel keeping close to him and the others.

They all got their lunches and walked to the cafeteria doors to go eat outside underneath the cherry blossom tree where they had found Ciel eating the previous day. They all arrived at the cherry blossom and sat down underneath it.

The group then proceeded to eat their lunch. Sebastian and his friends chattered but not Ciel. She was eating her lunch but something was on her mind. I have got to tell him how I feel about him, she thought.

Sebastian then turned his attention to Ciel and saw that she was eating her lunch, but she also looked to be thinking about something. I can't keep it in anymore, I have to tell him now, she thought. "Ciel? Are you okay?" she heard Sebastian's voice say to her.

Ciel turned her attention to Sebastian and saw him looking at her with a worried look. I'm going to tell him, she thought determinedly. "Act- actually Sebastian I want to tell you something but I want to tell you in private," she said.

Sebastian gave her a puzzled look before smiling and standing up and saying to Ciel, "Well come on, let's go find a private place to talk," offering his hand to her. Ciel smiled up at him and accepted his hand, allowing him to pull her to her feet and he proceeded to lead her into the woods from where they were sitting.

Once they had got a good enough distance away from the others, Sebastian asked her, "Okay, so what do you want to tell me?" Ciel stared up at him for a few seconds before taking a deep breath. Here it goes, she thought.

"Sebastian, she began, still looking up at him. Sebastian motioned his head at her, telling her to continue, that he was listening. "I- I have a crush on you, as well as feelings for you," Ciel finally admitted to him before looking away from Sebastian, afraid to see his reaction.

Sebastian stood there, a bit surprised but soon became happy. Ciel has a crush on me as well as feelings for me, I need to tell her now that I have a crush on her too as well as feelings for her and also ask her out on a date, he thought to himself.

"Ciel?" he said, putting his arm out and putting his hand underneath her chin, turning her face to look at him. Ciel looked at him as he turned her face to meet his. "Ciel, he began, I have a crush on you too and also feelings for you as well," he admitted to her. Ciel was surprised and shocked for a few moments before smiling and wrapping her thin arms around Sebastian's waist and burying her face into his stomach.

This action surprised Sebastian momentarily before he too smiled down at Ciel and wrapped his arms around her in return. They remained that for a few more minutes before they both pulled away, smiling at each other. Sebastian then remembered that he wanted to ask Ciel out on a date.

"Ciel, there's something I want to ask you, something important but I also understand if you do not want to do it," he said, understanding that if Ciel rejected his request of him asking her out on a date and she refused, he would wait until she was ready to tell him that she was ready for a date.

"Ciel, I want to ask you if you would like to go out on a date with me. I asked your mom for her permission and she gave it, but I also understand if you are not ready yet," Sebastian said, while holding his breath and waiting for her answer.

Ciel was certainly surprised but suddenly became very happy. Sebastian was asking her out on a date. She began to think about it. He did ask my mom's permission and she did give it and he is nothing like Claude and I have never been on a date before, so maybe it won't be so bad, I'm gonna give it a try, she thought. She made her decision. She was gonna accept Sebastian's request to take her out on a date, for the first time in her life.

She looked up at Sebastian and smiled at him. "Sebastian, I will most definitely go out on a date with you," she said smiling up at him.

Sebastian let out the breath he had been holding in and gave a sigh of relief. Ciel had accepted his request. He put his long arms around her, enveloping her in a hug. Ciel returned the comforting gesture. Sebastian pulled away and looked down at her, smiling. Ciel smiled back.

"Thank you Ciel," he said. "You have no idea how happy your' e answer has made me and also how relieved I am." Ciel just giggled and said, "You are most welcome Sebastian." Would you like to go out on our first today?," he asked her. Ciel smiled and nodded her head. "Yes," she said. "All right, we'll go out after school today, I will take you home so that you can get ready if you need to or get anything that you will need," he said.

"All right," she said. "Shouldn't we be heading back to the others?, they must be wondering about long we been gone." That we should definitely do, "Sebastian said, still smiling. He held out of his hands to her, inviting her to place one of hers in his offered hand. She smiled at the kind gesture and put one of her hands in his. They both began walking back to where they had left the others. They soon arrived, their friends still at the cherry blossom tree where Sebastian and Ciel had left them.

"There you two are," Grelle said, noticing them returning from the woods. She also saw them holding hands. She smiled at that. They will definitely make a cute couple if they end up together, she thought. "So, what did you two talk about eh?,"Baldroy asked em, smiling at them as he did too see Sebastian and Ciel holding hands. Finnian, MeyRin, Ronald and Undertaker also noticed this and smiled. Sebastian looked down at Ciel and saw her looking up at him, a smile on her face. "Should I tell them?," he asked her, smiling.

"Yes," she said.

"Tell us what?," Grelle asked, now interested and curious, as well as the others.

"I asked Ciel to go out on a date with me and she accepted," Sebastian said, smiling. "We 're going on a date."

Their friends were shocked for a few seconds but soon became happy for Sebastian and Ciel and congratulated them both.

"So, when are you two gonna go on your date?," Finnian asked.

"Today after school, but I'm gonna take Ciel home first so that she can get ready or get anything that she might need," he said.

The others nodded their understanding. The bell rang, signaling students that lunchtime was over and that it was time for them to get to their next class. The group gathered their trays and began to walk back up to the school. Once reaching the school and putting their trays in the cafeteria to get washed to be ready for tomorrow, they proceeded to the next class that they had.

In William T. Spears classroom, the students were doing their work that William had given them. As the class were doing their work, Ciel was thinking about the date. I can't believe I am gonna be going on a date, my very first date, she thought. After admitting her feelings and crush to Sebastian, she felt a lot better, like a huge weight had been taken off her chest.

Sebastian was nothing like Claude. Sebastian respected Ciel, Claude did not. He didn't harass or pursue her constantly like Claude did, he did not hit on her, he had asked her mom for permission to take her out on a date which Claude never did but even if he did, Ciel's mother would never give it.

Sebastian was excited. He was taking Ciel out on a date and he wanted to make it a date for both of them to remember. He decided that they will do a picnic at Raven Hollow park. He was going to make a meal, a meal that was worthy for a date with Ciel.

The bell rang, signaling that school was over and that it was time to go home. The students put their stuff away and began to head out William Spears door. "All right class, see you all tomorrow," he said. The students said their goodbyes and walked out to go to their lockers to get their backpacks.

All the students headed out the doors and some proceeded to get on the buses while others headed to their cars. "See you tomorrow Sebastian, let us know how your and Ciel's date went yes please do," MeyRin said, smiling at the two and and waving to them before walking after Baldroy and Finnian and getting into a green white pick up truck and driving off to head home, while Ronald got in a silver civic with black lines going around the car and driving off while undertaker climbed into the bright red corolla that Sebastian had parked his car next to, while Grelle climbed in the drivers seat.

"See you tomorrow Sebastian, Ciel. Sebastian, Ciel, enjoy your date!," Grelle said, starting the car up and driving away, with Undertaker cackling hysterically as they drove out of the school parking lot.

"Um, why was Undertaker cackling?, "Ciel asked Sebastian as she got into the front seat in Sebastian's car, a little nervous and kind of creeped out. "Oh that? don't worry he wasn't cackling at you or me, he just likes to laugh," Sebastian said from the drivers seat, reassuring her. "Oh, okay," she said, relieved. Sebastian started his car and drove out of the school parking lot and began to head to MoonRaven Circle.

Turning onto MoonRaven Circle, Sebastian drove past his house and up to Ciel's house, the house with the midnight blue window shutter and flower garden. He pulled into the driveway and stopped and parking his car but not turning off the engine. He unlocked the doors and Ciel gathered her backpack and opened her door, getting out. "So I will see you soon?," she asked, looking at Sebastian. "Yes," Sebastian said, smiling gently at her. Ciel smiled. "I can't wait," she said. "I know, same for me," Sebastian said. The front door opened and Ciel's mother stood in the opened doorway. "Welcome home Ciel," she said, waving at her daughter. "Hi mom," Ciel said, waving back at her mother.

"Well, I'll see you soon," Ciel said, walking up the driveway and towards her mother. "See you soon!," Sebastian said, putting the driving stick back into drive and backing out, pulling out of the driveway and down to his house, the house with deep red window shutters.

Ciel watched along with her mother, as Sebastian parked on the side of the curb of his house, turned the car off before getting out and walking up to his front door and putting his keys in and unlocking it. Before heading in, He turned his attention to Ciel and her mother, waving and saying, "See you soon." Ciel and her mother waved back in reply, wishing the same to Sebastian.

Sebastian walked into his house and closed the front door. Ciel turned to her mother and looking up at her said, "I'm going on a date with Sebastian mom," with tears in her deep blue eyes. Rachel wrapped her arms around her daughter and said, "Oh sweetheart, I am so happy for you. Now come, let's get you ready," Rachel said, ushering her delicate frail daughter inside. Mother and daughter then began to proceed upstairs to get Ciel ready for her date with Sebastian, and for Sebastian's arrival. 


	6. First Date And A First Kiss?

First Date And A First Kiss?

Chapter 6

It was evening now and inside the Phantomhive house Ciel was a nervous wreck. While she was excited that she was going on her very first date, and with Sebastian Michaelis no less, she was also nervous.

What if the date did not go right? What if she changed her mind? What if Sebastian changed his mind? No Ciel, you mustn't think of any of those thoughts, she thought as she looked back at her reflection in her vanity mirror.

Ciel still had on the same outfit that she had worn to school today but this time her waist length blackish blue hair was in a side ponytail with sterling silver rose clips in, holding her bangs back and revealing her large deep blue eyes.

Ciel sighed. "Maybe I should not go on this date with Sebastian," she softly said sadly. She wanted to go but at the same time she didn't. Her memories of Claude Faustus constantly asking her to go on a date with him rang in her head, along with his taunting sneering voice echoing: "Now let's see if a boy would ever want to go out with you now Ciel Phantomhive."

Ciel shut her eyes and shook her head, getting Claude Faustus's haunting words out of her head. "I won't let you torment me anymore Claude. Not ever again," Ciel vowed to herself, determined to prove to Claude that he been wrong.

"Ciel? Ciel are you ready?," came Rachel's voice. Rachel had appeared in her frail daughter's bedroom doorway and stopped, then smiled. Her daughter looked absolutely stunning.

"Sweetheart, you look absolutely beautiful," her mother said, walking over to Ciel and putting her left hand on her daughter's right shoulder. "Sebastian is definitely gonna be at a loss for words," Rachel said, smiling at her daughter's reflection in the mirror.

"Thank you mom, but I am so nervous and I am starting to have second thoughts," Ciel said, looking at her mother's reflection in her vanity mirror. "I know sweetheart, but I am sure that you will have a wonderful time and I am certain that Sebastian will not let anything bad happen to you," Rachel said to her daughter. "Thank you mom, I really needed to hear that," Ciel said, leaning her head into her mother's neck.

"Come with me Ciel. There's something I want to show you," Rachel said, taking her left hand off her daughter's right shoulder and walking out her daughter's bedroom door. "Yes mom," Ciel said, getting up from her chair at her vanity mirror and heading after her mom who had went into her bedroom.

Ciel walked into her mother's bedroom. Rachel Phantomhive's bedroom had royal purple walls with cream colored trim with wall paper that had tulips going around the room. The carpet was cream colored and there was a sitting table and chair. On the wall hung a large picture of Vincent Phantomhive, Rachel's deceased husband and Ciel's father.

There was also a walk in closet, ivory colored curtains with royal purple ribbon tied around them, mahogany dresser's that had pictures of a younger Rachel and Vincent, some ranging from school days, college, weddings, a pregnant Rachel with Vincent beside her with his arm around her while Rachel had her arms around her swollen stomach while both she and Vincent were smiling, one that had Rachel lying in a hospital bed, glaring up at Vincent while he was standing on the left side of the bed, trying to his best not to wince as his wife had his right hand tightly gripped in hers, and the last one had Rachel holding a newborn Ciel in her arms in the hospital bed, with Vincent beside her smiling down at at his newborn daughter with love in his eyes and with his right hand bandaged. Last but not least was Rachel's bed. Rachel's bed was queen sized, the bed frame was mahogany as well with royal purple bed sheets and blanket and with royal purple satin curtains with cream tassels hanging down from above the bed.

Rachel walked over to one of the mahogany dressers, opened one of the drawers and took something out. Rachel then turned around and began to walk back over to her daughter, holding something in her hands. Upon finally reaching Ciel, she stopped in front of her. Ciel stared back at her mother, wondering what she had gotten out of the dresser and what she was concealing in her hands.

"Ciel, Rachel began. I wore this when your' e father Vincent asked me out on a date, my very first date as well as his and I want you to wear it," Rachel finished before opening up her hands, revealing what she had been hiding. Ciel softly gasped, putting her hands over her mouth.

Nestled in her mother's hands was a beautiful but simple necklace with a sterling silver rose charm, along with small silver white stones on the rose which made it look like one of the many of sterling silver roses in the garden. "Mom, it-it's beautiful," Ciel said, looking at the beautiful necklace. Rachel walked behind her daughter, putting the necklace around Ciel's neck and clasping it on. "Your' e father, Vincent, saw me looking at this necklace one day while we were walking around town.

"He asked me if I wanted it. Of course I immediately told him that he did not have to go through the trouble of buying a piece of jewelry for me so he let it go. But what I would not know until we were going on our very first date is that he would go back to the very same shop and purchase the necklace and have them put the small silver white stone's in."

"On our date, your father took a box out of his coat pocket and handed it to me. I took the box and opened it. Inside was the necklace that I had been admiring earlier that day. I thanked your' e father for the gift and put the necklace on, Rachel said, smiling at her daughter. Ever since, I wore that necklace on the other many dates that I went on with your father and now I am giving it to you to wear," Rachel finished.

"Mo-mom, I can't accept this. It's yours, papa bought for you," Ciel said, eyes beginning to tear up after hearing the story of the necklace that her father had bought for her mother and to the beauty of the necklace.

"Ciel, your' e father would want you to take it, he would not mind. Please, accept it and wear it on your date with Sebastian. Please? Do it not only for me but for your father as well," Rachel said, turning her daughter and placing her hands on Ciel's shoulder's, looking at her pleadingly. "All right mom. I'll wear it, for you and for papa," she said. Rachel smiled and wrapped her arms around Ciel, hugging her. Ciel hugged her back saying, "Your' e welcome mother."

Suddenly the doorbell downstairs rang. Mother and daughter pulled away, wondering who was at the front door. "I am going to say that is Sebastian here to pick you up," Rachel said, standing up. "I am gonna go answer the door and let him in. Take your time sweetheart," Rachel said as she walked out of her bedroom and headed to go downstairs to let Sebastian in, leaving Ciel in her mother's bedroom.

As Rachel finally arrived at the bottom of the stairs, she stopped and smiled. Her little girl, her and Vincent's delicate daughter was going on her very first date, and with a boy that was going to the same school as Ciel was, and one who clearly loved Ciel as much as she did and how much Vincent had and still to this day if he was still alive, did.

I can't believe that my little girl is going on her first date. "Vincent, you would be most extremely proud of our daughter. You must be beaming up there," Rachel said quietly to herself, thinking sadly of her deceased husband and Ciel's father.

Shaking herself out of her thoughts, she smoothed her clothes before walking towards the front door. She opened the front door and standing there right in front in her, was Sebastian Michaelis. His car was already parked in the driveway of her and Ciel's house. "Sebastian, welcome. Please come in, Ciel should be down shortly," Rachel said, greeting Sebastian. "Thank you Ms. Rachel," Sebastian said, accepting Ciel's mother's invitation to come in.

(Earlier before Sebastian's arrival at the Phantomhive house)

Down a few blocks, in the stone house with deep red window shutters, Sebastian was in the kitchen, preparing a meal for his date with Ciel at Ravens Hollow Park.

He had made a garden salad with tomatoes and cucumbers, he had packed two water bottles as he and Ciel were not old enough to drink alcohol yet and he was certain that Ciel's mother would not be happy with him if he gave her daughter alcohol to drink on his and Ciel's first date and he wanted to prove to Ciel's mother that he was good influence and a good kid. He was currently finishing up a dish of chicken Alfredo over pasta. He put the chicken Alfredo into a container and putting it into the picnic basket along with the water bottles and salad.

"Mm, something smells really good," said a female voice. Sebastian turned around and smiled at the owner of the voice. The owner of the voice was none other than his mother Selene Michaelis. Sebastian looked a lot like Selene, but had his father's facial structure and eye shape.

Selene Michaelis was thin. She was 5'5, had long raven hair that stopped at her waist, red eyes and pale skin. She was wearing a light violet blouse with white trim, a long white skirt and white house slippers. "Hi mom," Sebastian said, greeting her before turning back to get forks and napkins to put in the picnic basket.

"What's the special occasion that you prepared and packed food and drinks for?," Selene asked her son. Sebastian's father was not around as he had run off with another woman, married her and help raise her young children with her, breaking his mother's heart.

Because of that, Sebastian hated his father and wanted nothing to do with him. This had all happened when Sebastian was 13. He hated the man and wanted nothing to do with him or his new wife or step- sibling's. Sebastian's father's name was Zhane Michaelis.

Zhane Michaelis had black hair with bits of brown in it and dark brown eyes and had a medium skin tone. Because of Zhane ( as Sebastian wanted nothing to do with him anymore and stopped calling him dad as Zhane had broken his mother's heart and had lost that title and right as his father).

Also, when Selene had found out about her ex- husband running off and marrying the other woman, she immediately went to a will director and had them take her husband's name out of the will and listed Sebastian as the sole beneficiary, meaning that her ex- husband and new wife and his new family would not get anything. Sebastian and his future wife and family would get everything.

"Hi mom, and to answer your question, I am taking a girl that is new to Whispering Raven's High School out on a date. That's the special occasion," Sebastian said, finally getting everything packed. "Oh that's wonderful my son!," Selene exclaimed, clapping her hands in delight. "So, what is this girl's name?," she asked her son.

"Her name is Ciel, Ciel Phantomhive and she actually lives down a few blocks down from us," Sebastian said, now coming back from getting a blanket for him and Ciel to sit on while they ate their meal and enjoy their time together on their date. "Which house?," Selene asked her son. "The stone house with the midnight blue window shutters with the garden," Sebastian replied, coming back down from his room. He still had on the same clothes that he worn to school today. "Oh the house with the midnight blue window shutters? I would love to meet her sometime Sebastian," Selene said to her son.

"Not only that mom, but I confessed to her today at school that I have a crush on her as well as feelings for her and she told me she felt the same way too. I also asked her mother's permission to take Ciel out on a date and she gave it," he said, holding the blanket on one arm and picking up the picnic basket up and heading to the front door. Selene followed her son and opened the front door, helping her son as he walked to his car and opening of the back passenger side doors, putting the blanket and picnic basket in the back. "Oh my! You are growing up so fast!" Selene exclaimed, beaming up at her son.

Sebastian walked over to his mom and gave her a hug and a kiss on her cheek before saying, "Well mom I better get going, Ciel and her mother are probably waiting for me so I'll be home later," He said, pulling away and heading back to his car and getting in. "All right, see you later son, have fun on your date," Selene said, waving goodbye to her son as he pulled away from the curb and drove down to the house with the midnight blue window shutters. Selene Michaelis turned around and headed back inside the front door, closing it behind her and locking it.

Sebastian pulled into the driveway of Ciel's house and parked his car and turned it off before getting out and walking up to the front door and rang the doorbell. It took a few seconds but the front door opened and there stood Rachel Phantomhive. "Welcome Sebastian, please come in," she said, inviting him in. "Thank you Ms. Rachel," Sebastian said, coming inside.

"So, are you excited to be taking Ciel on her very first date?," Rachel asked Sebastian while smiling at him.

"Yes, I am. I am looking to taking your beautiful daughter out on her very first date," Sebastian replied, smiling at Ciel's mother. "What about Ciel? Is she excited?," he asked Rachel.

"She is but she's also nervous. She admitted to me that she was having second thoughts, but I think that it's a good idea for her to give going out on a date for the first time a try and I can't think of no one more trustworthy than you to take her out on her very first date," Rachel told Sebastian.

"More then Claude?," Sebastian said, while scowling and glaring down at the floor at the mention of the scumbag's name that had assaulted Ciel, the girl he had confessed his feelings to as well as his crush on her.

"..Yes, more then Claude. But even if he did come to me at some point and ask for my permission to take Ciel out on a date I would of never given it to him anyway, given the pain and suffering and trouble and harassment he has caused my daughter," Rachel replied.

"Indeed," Sebastian said.

"Before the "incident" happened with Claude, Ciel was never so skittish. Yes she is shy and quiet but she was never skittish but Claude made her become that way," Rachel said, still livid about what Claude had done to her frail delicate daughter.

"I swear if I ever see his face or come anywhere near Ciel I might just lose my temper but for Ciel I will try my best,"Sebastian said.

"I am glad to hear that Sebastian. I am glad to hear that you genuinely care about my daughter," Rachel said to him.

"I more then care for her Ms. Rachel. I love her," Sebastian said.

"I know," Rachel replied.

"So, where is Ciel?, " Sebastian asked, curious to where the petite bluish black hair deep blue eye beauty was.

"She must be looking for something or she could be grabbing her inhaler, let me yell for her, " Rachel said.

"Ciel!, Sebastian's here" Rachel yelled up the stairs, hoping her daughter would hear her.

"Coming mom, I was grabbing my inhaler and purse," Ciel's voice replied back.

"So, where are you two going for your date?," Rachel asked Sebastian while she and him were waiting for Ciel.

"I am taking her on a picnic to RavensHollow Park," Sebastian replied.

"Oh, good decision Sebastian. Ciel loves picnic's," Rachel said, beaming at him.

"I wanted to make it very simple, nothing too fancy or extravagant for her, " Sebastian said.

"As I said, good choice Sebastian" Rachel said.

Soon footsteps were heard and both Rachel and Sebastian looked up to the staircase and stopped. Rachel soon was smiling but Sebastian was staring.

For at the top of the stairs, stood Ciel. She still had on the same clothes that she wore to school earlier today but this time she had her waist length blackish blue hair tied back into a side ponytail with two sterling silver rose clips holding her bangs back, revealing her large deep blue eyes.

She also had on a simple necklace that had a sterling silver rose charm on it with small silver white stones on it and a blue silver purse that had her name on it strapped onto her right shoulder.

Sebastian's heart stopped. She looks even more beautiful, he thought as Ciel began making her way down the steps.

Upon reaching the bottom of the stairs Ciel stopped and looked at Sebastian. Seeing his expression made her feel happy and also kind of wanting to laugh at him.

"Sebastian, you do know that your' e face might get stuck like that forever if you don't get it off," Ciel said in a teasing tone. Rachel put a hand over her mouth, trying not to laugh at the look Sebastian's face and also with what her daughter just said.

Rachel composed herself and looking at Ciel she said, "Well, I am glad to see that you are finally all ready Ciel."

"I am, I just had to grab my purse and my inhaler," Ciel said.

Sebastian snapped himself out of it and walked over to Ciel. He put his left hand on the right side of her face. Ciel leaned into the warm hand.

"You look really beautiful Ciel," He said.

"Thank you," Ciel said. "You don't look bad yourself."

Sebastian chuckled. "Thank you for the compliment," Sebastian replied.

"Before you two go I would like to get a picture of you two," Rachel said to them, holding a camera in her hands.

Rachel directed both Sebastian and Ciel on where she wanted them to be. Once she was satisfied she said "Smile you two" before taking the picture.

"Okay mom you got your picture, can we please go now?," Ciel said, a bit of annoyance in her voice.

"Okay okay, I'll let you two go. I Just wanted to get a picture of you two," Rachel replied to her daughter while smiling and shaking her head in a affectionate way.

"Well, you ready to go?," Sebastian asked, looking down at Ciel.

"Yes. Yes I am," Ciel replied.

"All right let's go," Sebastian replied, turning to the front door.

He opened the front door and held it open for Ciel. Ciel thanked him and walked out of the safety of her house and headed to where his car was sitting in the driveway with Sebastian following behind her.

He went over to the passenger side door and opened it for Ciel, offering her to get in. Ciel accepted his kind offer and got in, buckling up as Sebastian closed the door.

Sebastian walked around the car and got into the driver's seat. He opened his door and got in, buckling up. Rachel was standing inside the front doorway, smiling. She began to wave as the car started up and began backing out of her driveway.

"Bye Ciel, have fun!," Rachel called watching the car drive off. She walked back in the when the car was finally out of sight and into the house and closed the door behind her, locking it.

The drive to RavensHollow Park did not that long before Sebastian and Ciel finally reached their destination for their date. RavensHollow Park was an extremely beautiful park, a perfect place for a date and for other people who wanted to get away to have peace and quiet.

RavensHollow Park was a big park. It had tree's of and flowers all kinds and a lake that had sand going all the way around that people liked to go down to go for a swim.

There were also reports of a hollow somewhere within the woods right around the park and also that during any time of season of the year there will always be a lot of Ravens in the park, hence the name RavensHollow Park. They had arrived at the beginning of dusk.

Sebastian parked his car and turned off the engine. He took his keys out of the ignition and pocketed them in one the pockets of his leather jacket. "Close your eyes," he said to Ciel. Ciel gave him a skeptical look but did as he asked and closed her eyes. Sebastian smiled then proceeded to open one of the back passenger doors and grabbing the blanket and picnic basket before he closed the door and walked off.

A few minutes passed by and Ciel began to get worried. When was she allowed to open her eyes? Where are you Sebastian? she wondered. Ciel jumped at the sound of her door being opened and immediately scooted herself onto Sebastian's side, pressing her back against his door and exclaiming "NO! please don't, don't hurt me Claude, she pleaded.

"Ciel, Ciel! It's only me, Sebastian," Sebastian's voice was heard. Ciel opened her eyes and looked. Sebastian was on her side of the car and he had his hand reached out to her while having a worried concerned look on his face directed at her. He hadn't meant to frighten her.

During those first few minutes Sebastian had walked into RavensHollow Park and had began looking for a nice spot to set up their date. He wanted to surprise Ciel. After walking around he finally it. There was a large cherry blossom tree that was near by the lake but not too close or too far. Perfect, he thought.

Ciel seemed to love cherry blossom trees so he walked over to the large cherry blossom tree and put the blanket and basket down. He then turned around and picked the blanket off the ground. He opened it up and spread it out onto the ground. Next, he grabbed the picnic basket and began taking out two small candles that were in glass and lit them. Next he began taking the food out and utensils and napkins and setting them on the blanket before closing the basket up and setting it by the trunk of the cherry blossom tree.

He started to head back to his car to get Ciel. Once reaching the car he went around to Ciel's side to get her. But when he opened her door Ciel cried out "NO! please don't, don't hurt me Claude," she said. Sebastian felt bad. He hadn't meant to scare her. He saw that Ciel had scooted herself onto his side, her back pressed up against his door.

"Ciel, Ciel!, it's only me Sebastian," Sebastian said while looking at her with a worried and concerned look on his face. He watched as Ciel opened her large deep blue eyes and look directly at him, her eyes fearful but soon relaxed.

"Se-Sebastian?," Ciel said, looking at him while feeling relieved that it wasn't Claude. Ciel moved forward towards him. "Ciel, I am so sorry, I did not mean to frighten you. I was only coming back to get you," Sebastian said to her.

"I-It's okay," Ciel said, putting her small hand into his. Sebastian gently helped her out. "Close your eyes," He told her. "O-okay," Ciel said before closing her large deep blue eyes once again. "Just keep holding onto my hand and keep your eyes closed. Don't open them until I tell you," she heard Sebastian told her. Ciel did as Sebastian told her and kept her eyes closed and held onto Sebastian's hand. Sebastian then proceeded to lead Ciel to their date spot.

Finally, Sebastian stopped walking, Ciel stopping beside him. Her eyes were still closed shut. "W-why have we stopped?," Ciel asked Sebastian. "We're here Ciel, you can open your eyes now," Sebastian told her. Ciel opened her eyes and softly gasped.

She and Sebastian were at a large cherry blossom tree and underneath the cherry blossom tree was a blanket, big enough for both her and Sebastian. There were two small candles that were already lit on the blanket that were in the middle, along with two containers that looked like they had food in them and two water bottles.

"Yo-you did this?, Ciel asked Sebastian, looking up at him with a smile on her face. "I did. Do you like it?," he asked her, looking down at her and smiling back. "I love it," Ciel told him. "I wanted to make it very simple," Sebastian told her, leading her over to the blanket. Ciel sat down onto the blanket, Sebastian doing the same.

Sebastian then started opening up the containers, Ciel watching him and becoming curious to what Sebastian had put into the containers for their date. Once opening the containers Ciel got a look to see what was inside. In one container there looked to what appeared to be a salad and in the other container it looked like what appeared to be pasta with chicken in it.

"In this container, "Sebastian said to her, is a garden salad. And in this one is fettuccine Alfredo with chicken. I made them by myself," he finished telling her. "Mm they look and smell really good," Ciel said to him, looking at the simple meal that Sebastian had prepared for them. "Well my lady I'll hope you'll like them," Sebastian replied to her. "Is it okay with you Ciel, if we both eat out of the containers?, he asked her. "Yes that is okay with me," Ciel said to him.

Both Ciel and Sebastian picked up their forks and started to eat. They started first with the salad, with Ciel complimenting on how delicious it was and even complimented the chicken Alfredo.

"Mm, that was really good. You can really cook Sebastian," Ciel said to him when they had finished eating the food. "I am glad that you liked it and thank you for the compliment," Sebastian said, smiling at her.

Both were now looking up at the sky, looking at the stars. Ciel had her head against Sebastian's chest, his leather jacket around her. Sebastian had his right arm around her, embracing her as they looked up at the night sky.

"Thank you for the food and the date Sebastian. I really enjoyed the food and I also had fun," Ciel said, turning her head up to look at him. "Your' e welcome Ciel, I am glad to hear that you enjoyed the food and our date and also that you had a great time," Sebastian said looking down at her. Suddenly, shooting stars then began to shoot across the night sky. Ciel softly gasped. Sebastian heard her gasp and looked, and he felt his heart stopped.

Ciel's large deep blue eyes were sparkling, the shooting stars reflected into them, making them seem to glow. The moonlight was shining on her hair and skin, making it look like it had silver in it and her skin even more paler. She looks like an angel, Sebastian thought, still staring at her. Ciel felt that she was being stared at and turned her attention to Sebastian. And stared right back at him.

His red eyes looked liked they were glowing more brighter than ever before, like they suddenly became a burning red. They continued to stare at each other, lost in each other's eyes. "Ciel," Sebastian began to say. "Yes Sebastian?," Ciel said back to him. "I-I love you," he finally said, looking down into her large deep blue eyes. Ciel smiled softly up at him and said:

"I love you too Sebastian."

Both continue to look into each other's face before Sebastian leaned his face down close to hers, Ciel doing the same as she started to lean her face up to meet his. Once they had their faces close to one another, they both stared at each other before Sebastian then put his lips onto Ciel's, kissing her.

Ciel was a bit surprised at first but soon started kissing him back, with Sebastian's arms pulling them close together. Sebastian is nothing like Claude, Ciel thought as Sebastian continued to kiss her with her kissing him back.

Sebastian was sweet and kind, Claude wasn't. Ciel hoped that she'll never see Claude ever again anytime soon or ever at all.

After a couple minutes of kissing, Sebastian stopped and pulled away, looking down at Ciel. She still looked breathtakingly beautiful. He smiled at her, she smiled back at him.

"That was my very first kiss," Ciel said to him.

"I know, mine too," Sebastian replied.

"I-it sure was something," Ciel said, pulling away.

"Yes, yes it was," Sebastian replied back. Sebastian got up, Ciel getting up as well. Sebastian proceeded to fold up the blanket, gathered up the utensils and empty containers and now blown out candles putting them into the basket before closing it up.

Ciel had grabbed the empty water bottles and used napkins and put the water bottles into the recycling trash can that was close by while putting the napkins into the trash can that was next to it.

"Well, are you ready for me to take you back home?," she heard Sebastian ask her. "Yes," Ciel replied back to him. Both Ciel and Sebastian then began walking back to his car.

Once they reached the car Sebastian opened one of the back passenger doors and put the blanket and picnic basket in the back seat before closing the door and walking around the car to Ciel's side.

He opened Ciel's door and she got in, buckling in and thanking him before Sebastian walked around his car again and got into the drivers seat, buckling up before taking his keys out and putting them into the ignition and started to take Ciel home.

Sebastian turned into the driveway of Ciel's house and parked the car but did not get out. Ciel unbuckled and was about to open her door but stopped, and turned to look at Sebastian. "Sebastian, thank you so much for the date. I had a really great time," Ciel said to him while smiling at him.

"Your' e welcome Ciel, I am glad to hear that you enjoyed our date," Sebastian said, smiling back at her as well. Sebastian then leaned over to Ciel, wanting to kiss her again. Ciel leaned forward as well allowing Sebastian to put his lips on hers, kissing her for the second time that night.

After they were done Ciel pulled away and opened her door, getting out and was about to head to the front door before she paused and turned around to look at Sebastian.

"Good night Sebastian, I'll see you tomorrow morning," Ciel said.

"Good night to you as well Ciel and I'll be here tomorrow to pick you up and take you to school," Sebastian replied. Sebastian remained where he was and he watched as Ciel took her house key out and put it into the front door, turning the knob and unlocking it before heading in. Before Ciel closed the front door she turned around and waved at Sebastian, telling him goodbye. Sebastian rolled down the front passenger window and waved back at her, watching as Ciel closed the front door and was out of sight.

Sebastian put his car in reverse and backed out of the driveway of the Phantomhive house and began to head down towards his house. He parked his car on the curb side of his house, opening one of the back passenger sides door's and grabbed the blanket and picnic basket before backing out and closing the door behind him before he locked his car up. He then started walking up to the front door and putting his key, he unlocked it and walked in.

Once he was inside his house, he locked up the front door again, taking the picnic basket and blanket with him and going into the kitchen. He opened the basket up and took out the utensils and containers and putting them into the sink before taking the small candles out and grabbing the blanket, headed into the hallway before opening up a closet and putting the blanket and candles in before closing the door back up.

Sebastian then began to walk up the stairs and headed to his bedroom. Sebastian got to his room and opened the door and walked in. Sebastian turned on the light that was on the wall by his door. Sebastian's room was all in deep red and there was a large flat screen TV that was mounted up on the wall, along with a shelf that was nailed into the wall and was painted deep red that had a cable box and DVD player on it and with a ceiling fan that hung from above. The walls were deep red with black trim and black curtains. He had deep mahogany dressers that had pictures of him growing up and some of him with his mother, the rest were of him and his friends.

He hoped that one day he will be able to get pictures of him and Ciel and put them up onto the dresser's with the other pictures. Sebastian's bed was a king sized bed with deep red bed sheets with a black blanket on top. The carpet was deep red, he had a bookcase that had lots of books on it, a deep red chair that he sat in when wanted to read one of his books and desk that had a chair that he sat in whenever he had homework to do .

Sebastian took his leather jacket and shoes off before starting to get undressed. Once he had put back on his pajamas, a deep red pajama short sleeve shirt and long black pajama pants he turned off the light by his door and got in, pulling the covers over him.

He was already asleep before his head even hit the pillows.


	7. The Day After The Date And A Second Date

The Day After The Date And A Second Date

Chapter7

The next day, after the night before that Ciel and Sebastian had went on their first date, Ciel's alarm went off. Ciel turned it off and got up out of her bed.

She walked over to her bathroom, opening the door before closing it again. She then began to undress and grabbed her towel, putting it onto a towel hook that was on the wall before climbing into her bath tub and turning the shower head on.

She wet her hair and proceeded to put shampoo in it and began to lathered her waist length blackish blue hair before grabbing a teal blue washcloth, wetting it under the hot water before putting body wash onto it and began to move the rag around along her body.

Once she was finished scrubbing her body, she held the rag under the running hot water and rinsed it out thoroughly before squeezing it out and putting it up onto a small shelf. She got under the hot running water and started to rinse all of the shampoo out.

Once she was certain that she had gotten all of the shampoo all rinsed out, she grabbed the conditioner. She opened the conditioner up and put it into her hair, lathering it before deciding to let it sit in for a few minutes.

After a few minutes Ciel began to rinse the conditioner out. After getting all the conditioner rinsed out she turned the water off. She opened up one of the sliding doors, grabbed her towel off the hook and proceeded to rub her hair dry a bit before wrapping the towel around her body and getting out of the shower.

She opened her bathroom door once again and walked back into her bedroom to get ready for the day, and before Sebastian arrived to pick her up.

Ciel went to her closet and opened the doors. She looked over the many shirts and dresses before finally settling on a midnight blue short sleeve summer dress with lavender flowers on it.

Ciel then looked through her jackets, hoodies, cardigans and dusters before finally picking out a cream colored cardigan. Next, she looked down at the floor to where her shoes were and after looking over them she settled on a pair of white sandals with silver rhinestones in the front and with straps in the back.

Ciel started to get dressed. Once she was dressed she headed over to her vanity mirror and sat down in her chair. She opened one of the drawers and took out her blow dryer and a brush.

Ciel plugged in her hair dryer and turning it on, started to blow dry her hair while brushing it as well. Once she was done blow drying and brushing it she turned her blow dryer off and unplugged it before putting it away along, followed by the brush.

Ciel grabbed the two sterling silver clips that she had worn in her hair last night on her date with Sebastian and put them in, along with her mother's sterling silver rose charm necklace. Ciel then got up from her chair and grabbed her backpack, purse and cellphone before walking out of her bedroom and began to make her way to the stairs to go down and have breakfast.

Once reaching the bottom of the stairs Ciel then headed to the kitchen. When she got into the kitchen she saw her mother, Rachel pouring boiling hot water from a tea kettle into a cup.

"Good morning mom,"Ciel said to her mother, greeting her.

"Oh!, good morning Ciel, how did you sleep? How was your date with Sebastian?,"Rachel greeted while asking her daughter at the same time.

Ciel laughed."I slept fine and my date with Sebastian went great,"she said.

"Oh that's good to hear. I am very glad to hear that you had a good time,"Rachel replied, smiling down at her daughter.

"He-he also kissed me," Ciel said, looking at her mother with happy smile on her face while blushing at the same time.

Rachel stared at her daughter, but only for a brief second before letting out a delighted squeal and rushed over to her daughter and hugged her.

"Oh my sweet daughter, you had your first kiss!. I am so happy for you!,"Rachel exclaimed happily, hugging Ciel.

"Um okay, thank you mom but can you let me go please? I would like to get some breakfast and my teeth brushed before Sebastian gets here,"Ciel said.

"Oh, I am so sorry sweetie,"Rachel said, letting go of Ciel and started walking back to where the cup she had poured the boiling hot water into was.

Ciel got out a bowl out of the cabinet and started looking for something to eat. She found instant oatmeal in a cereal container and took it out and took the lid off.

Ciel took out two Strawberries&Cream packets, opened them up and poured them into the bowl. Ciel put the lid back on the cereal container and put it back underneath the cabinet. Ciel opened up a drawer and took out a 1/2 measuring cup. She walked over to the refrigerator and upon opening it, took a gallon of Almond Milk out.

Ciel poured the Almond Milk twice into the the measuring cup and poured it into the bowl . She put the measuring cup in the sink and opened the drawer in front of her and taking out a medium size spoon, started to stir the oatmeal.

Once she was positive and satisfied that the oatmeal was stirred enough thoroughly, she took it over to the microwave and opening the microwave up, putting the bowl in and closing the door back up. Ciel hit 2 and then 00 twice before pressing start. While she was waiting for the oatmeal to finish cooking she headed over to the top cabinets and opened both doors.

She looked inside and grabbed a powder blue teacup with roses on it. Next, she headed to the cabinet over by the sink and opened it up and took out a jar of pure raw orange blossom honey. Ciel headed back to where the spoons, forks and butter knives were and took out a Tablespoon and a another medium spoon and headed back to where the teacup was.

She opened up the lid on the honey and started to squeeze it out into the Tablespoon two times. Once Ciel had gotten what she needed into her cup, she closed the lid back up and put the jar away before taking the measuring spoon over to the sink and began to rinse it off with hot water. After she was done rinsing it off she dried it off and went to put it back into the drawer.

After she had put the measuring spoon back she headed over to the pantry and looking in, took out a packet of Earl Grey tea. She opened it up and took the tea packet out and put it into the teacup. By this time the oatmeal had gotten done cooking but she was letting it sit in there for 1-2 minutes.

Ciel went and grabbed the tea kettle and began to pour hot water into the cup. Once she was finished pouring water in, she took the medium size spoon that she gotten out and began to stir the water and the honey.

Once the tea was stirred enough she dipped the tea packet up and down a few times before wrapping the string around the handle of the teacup and taking it over to the kitchen table and sat it down. Ciel headed back over to the microwave and took the bowl of oatmeal out before closing the microwave door again.

Ciel took the bowl over and sat it down onto the table before taking a seat. Ciel picked up the medium size spoon that she had used to stir the oatmeal and proceeded to put it into the bowl and started to eat her breakfast while drinking her hot tea.

After Ciel was done eating her breakfast and drinking her tea she got up, picking up the bowl and teacup and spoon and walked over to the sink. Ciel rinsed out the bowl , teacup and spoon before putting them into the dishwasher.

"I'm going to go brush my teeth mom,"Ciel told her mother as she walked out of the kitchen and back up the stairs. "If Sebastian gets here while I am brushing my teeth, tell him that I will be down in a few minutes,"Ciel finished saying as her voice became distant and trailed off.

"Okay dear I will let him know,"Rachel replied back to her daughter.

Knock, knock! came from the front door. Rachel sighed and smiled before taking her cup of tea with her and walked out of the kitchen to go see who was at the door. I have a feeling it's Sebastian, Rachel thought with a smile on her face.

Once Rachel got to the front door, she unlocked it and opened it up. Sure enough, she was correct. Standing right in front in front of her on her porch, was Sebastian. Sebastian was wearing a black short sleeve shirt, black pants and black shoes.

"Good morning Ms. Rachel, how are you?,"Sebastian said, smiling warmly at Ciel's mother.

(A few minutes ago at the Michaelis residence)

Sebastian had gotten up and took a shower before starting to get dressed. He went downstairs and began to get himself some breakfast. His mother had gotten up and had came down to get a cup of coffee. Upon noticing her son already in the kitchen she greeted him.

"Good morning son, how did you sleep? Also how did your date with Ciel go?, Selene greeted and asked her son.

"Morning mom, I slept good and the date with Ciel went great,"Sebastian replied, eating a yogurt with granola and drinking a black coffee.

"Oh I am so glad to hear that your date went great,"Selene said to her son while coming over and getting a coffee cup out of the cabinet. Selene poured some coffee into the cup and proceeded to drink it.

Sebastian was already done eating his breakfast and drinking his coffee. He put the spoon and coffee cup into the dishwasher before walking back upstairs to go brush his teeth before he would go and pick Ciel up for school.

After Sebastian was done, he grabbed his phone, backpack and keys and went back downstairs. Before heading out the front door he went back into the kitchen, went over to his mother, giving her a hug and a kiss goodbye and saying,"Love you mom, see you later today."

Selene returned her son's embrace and said,"I love you too son, have a great day at school. Tell Ciel that I said hi and that I would love to meet her sometime," as her son pulled away and turned around to walk out the front door.

"Will do mom," Sebastian answered her before pulling away from her.

Selene Michaelis followed her son and watched from the opened doorway as her son got into his car, started it up and watched as her son drive down over to the stone house with midnight blue window shutters. Selene turned around and pulled the door behind her closed and locking it.

Sebastian pulled into Ciel's driveway and parked his car before turning it off and taking his keys out. He walked up to the front door and knocked. He soon heard footsteps and watched as the door opened and was greeted by Ciel's mother Rachel smiling warmly at him.

"Good morning Ms. Rachel, how are you?,"he greeted her with a warm smile on his face.

"Good morning to you as well Sebastian, please come on in, Ciel is upstairs brushing her teeth so she'll be down in a few,"Rachel said letting him in. "Thank you Ms. Rachel," Sebastian said to her, accepting her offer.

Sebastian walked in and decided to wait for Ciel to get done while Rachel closed the front door. "So, how was your and Ciel's date? Please tell me everything," Rachel said, wanting to know how everything went.

Sebastian told her all about his and Ciel's date, how they watched the shooting stars and how he and Ciel both had their first kiss. Rachel squealed happily at this. Sebastian then decided that he was going to ask Ms. Phantomhive another very important question: to ask her if he could ask Ciel to be his girlfriend.

"Ms. Rachel, I want to ask you something extremely important, that I would like to get your permission for," Sebastian said to her. Rachel smiled at him. "Of course. You can tell and ask me anything Sebastian,"Rachel said to him while waiting for her daughter.

"I would like your permission to ask your daughter, Ciel, if she'll like to be my girlfriend,"he said to her while awaiting her answer and also, how she'll react.

Rachel was stunned at this request but collected herself and smiled at Sebastian.

"Of course. Sebastian you have my permission to ask Ciel to be your girlfriend,"she said to him.

"Thank you Ms. Rachel, Sebastian replied, happy that she gave her permission to ask Ciel to be his girlfriend.

"So, when are you gonna ask her?, Rachel asked him.

"When the time feels right,"Sebastian replied to her.

"Good,"Rachel said.

"I also want to take her out on another date. That is, if it's okay with you Ms. Rachel," Sebastian said.

"Of course it's okay with me," Rachel said to him while still smiling. "I also heard from my daughter that you and her kissed," she said.

"Yo-you did?," Sebastian stammered, now afraid that Ciel's mother would get angry at him for daring to put his mouth on her daughter, given the "incident" that had happened with Claude Faustus the month before.

Rachel giggled. "No need to be afraid. I think it's cute, and I'm also very surprised that Ciel didn't push you away or run away from you when you kissed her,"she said while getting herself under control and resumed smiling at Sebastian.

"Your' e not mad?,"Sebastian asked.

"Of course not."Now, when do you plan on asking Ciel to be your girlfriend?,"Rachel asked.

"Hopefully sometime this week or next week. Not sure when but hopefully sometime soon," Sebastian said. "But I also understand if she is not ready for a relationship yet."

"Good,"Rachel replied, pleased at his response.

"I'm done mom. Oh, hello and good morning Sebastian,"Ciel's voice said. Sebastian and Rachel both turned their attention towards the stairs and smiled. Especially Sebastian.

Ciel was wearing a midnight blue short sleeve summer dress with lavender flowers on it, a cream colored cardigan and a pair of white sandals with silver rhinestones in the front and with straps in the back that went around her ankles. He also noticed that Ciel had in the sterling silver rose clips from last night's date in her hair and her mother's necklace around her neck.

"Hello and good morning to you as well Ciel, Sebastian greeted right back at her as she finally got downstairs, her backpack on her back and her purse from last night's date on her right shoulder.

"You ready?,"Sebastian asked her.

"Yes," she replied.

"Oh I wanted to tell you that my mom says hi and that she'll love to meet you sometime,"Sebastian said to Ciel while looking at her and smiling.

"Okay, tell your mom that I say hi and that I would also love to meet her sometime too,"Ciel said smiling back at him before turning her attention back to her mom.

Ciel gave her mom a hug and kiss goodbye before following Sebastian out the door and over to his car. "Goodbye Ciel, have a great day at school!," Rachel said.

Rachel watched as both her daughter and Sebastian got into the car and watched it pull out of her driveway and down the street until it was out of sight. Rachel turned around and pulled the door closed behind her.

Sebastian and Ciel had arrived at Whispering Raven's High School and had caught up with their friends before walking into the building. Their friends immediately began to bombard both him and Ciel with questions, wanting to know how their date went.

Ciel recoiled and hid behind Sebastian. Sebastian softly chuckled at this and said to her, "It's okay Ciel, they're just curious," before turning his attention back to their friends and glared at them, silently telling them with his eyes to calm down and back off and give him and Ciel some space, but more for Ciel.

Grelle and the others got the message in Sebastian's eyes and immediately backed off, giving the two their space. Once they did so Ciel got out of her hiding spot from behind Sebastian. The group then began to head to their first class.

"We will tell all of you at lunch. Is that okay with you Ciel?," Sebastian asked her after telling his and Ciel's friends.

"Yes. It's completely okay with me,"Ciel answered.

The first two periods came and went and before all the students knew it, it was finally time for lunch. Sebastian, Ciel and their friends had already gotten their lunches and were now sitting underneath the cherry blossom tree that Ciel loved to eat underneath of. Ciel and Sebastian were sitting together.

Grelle and Undertaker were sitting next to each other while the others sat together with one another. Sebastian and Ciel then told their friends how the date went, even mentioning their first kiss. Their friends smiled, all of them really happy for both Sebastian and Ciel.

Their friends then proceeded to have their own conversations while Ciel had climbed onto Sebastian's lap and was leaning back into him, her head against his chest. Both were smiling up at one another.

"Ciel, would you like to go on another date with me?,"Sebastian asked her, while looking down into her large deep blue eyes.

"Sure," Ciel said, looking back up at him.

"There's this really nice cafe in town that has really good food and drinks," Sebastian said to her. "Would you like to go there?," he asked her.

"Of course. Sounds lovely," Ciel answered him.

"Good. You and me can head there after school if you would like to," He said to her.

"That'll be fine with me," she replied.

They continued to stare up at one another before Sebastian leaned his head down and putting his lips onto hers, kissing her for a third time. Ciel closed her eyes and returned the kiss, wrapping her arms around the back of Sebastian's neck.

A throat cleared and Sebastian and Ciel both pulled away and looked to see who had cleared their throat and both blushed. Well, more Ciel than Sebastian.

Grelle and the other's had been talking when Grelle decided turn around to ask Sebastian something. But when she did, she stopped and smiled before getting her boyfriend and friend's attention.

The others stopped and looked, then smiled as well. Their friend and leader was making out with Ciel. Ciel was sitting in Sebastian's lap, her head back against Sebastian's chest while she and Sebastian were lip-locked, her arms wrapped around the back of his neck.

"Ahem", Grelle cleared her throat at the two. Both Sebastian and Ciel, realizing what they both had been doing stopped and pulled away, both of them blushing. Sebastian had got a hold of himself before looking down at Ciel, and smiling.

Ciel had burrowed her head into his chest, obviously embarrassed at being caught making out with him. Sebastian was embarrassed as well of course and that did bother him, but he had gotten a hold of himself and under control. Ciel apparently did not appreciate at being caught making out with him.

Sebastian softly chuckled and soothed Ciel. "Ciel, it's okay. They won't tell anybody about us making out," he reassured her, rubbing his hand up and down her back.

"O-okay," Ciel said from her hiding place in Sebastian's chest. She pulled her head off and looked at her and Sebastian's friends.

"We won't tell anybody Ciel. You can trust us," Grelle reassured the younger, petite girl. The others echoed their agreement, promising Ciel that they would not tell anybody.

"See?, they won't tell anybody,"Sebastian said to Ciel, glancing down at her and erasing her fears and worries.

Ciel relaxed. "Okay,"she said. The school bell rang and all of the students, including Sebastian and Ciel and their friends started heading back up to the school and heading to their last classes for the day.

The last period of the day came and went and when the last period was over, all of the students got up and left their classrooms and started to make their way to the school doors to head home.

Once getting into Sebastian's car and pulling out of the school parking lot, Sebastian and Ciel began to head to the cafe that was in town that Sebastian had told her while at lunch earlier today at school.

The cafe was called the smallest Raven cafe. It was a decent sized cafe. It had booths and tables, along with bar stools and chairs and even ottoman's. The floor was white marble with gold flowers, the tables maple and cream colored walls. Flowers of all kinds were in vases and were sitting on all of the tables.

Sebastian parked his car and turned off the engine before taking the keys out. He unbuckled and got out and walked around his car to go let Ciel out. Once he reached her door he opened it up and held out his one free hand to Ciel, offering it to her. Ciel accepted his hand and allowed him to help her out of the car.

After getting out of the car and closing the passenger side door Ciel and Sebastian turned around to walk into the cafe. Once inside the cafe Ciel and Sebastian walked up to the counter to get and place their order's.

A young teenage girl with brown hair tied up into a bun and large red eyes came out and came over to the register. She was wearing a pink red short sleeve shirt with dark blue jeans and white tennis shoes with pink red stripes and she even had a little tiara that was hanging on her head sideways. She looked to be about 5'4. Even though she was a teenager, she had the appearance of a small child. On her shirt was a name tag that gave her name as Wendy.

"Hello Wendy. I didn't know that you were working today,"Sebastian said, greeting the teenage girl.

"Hello Sebastian, how nice to see you."Wendy greeted him back. Her voice had a cockney English accent to it but it came out with a bit of American in it.

"I see that you been practicing and it appears that you are getting a lot better at speaking English,"Sebastian said to her.

Wendy giggled. "Well thank you for the compliment Sebastian," Wendy replied. It was than that Wendy took noticed that Sebastian had company.

The girl standing next to him was petite. She looked to be about 5'0, had waist length blackish blue hair with bangs that were being held back by two sterling silver rose clips. Her eyes were large and deep blue and her skin was pale, paler than Sebastian's.

The blackish blue hair deep blue eyed petite girl was wearing a a midnight blue short sleeve summer dress with lavender flowers on it, a cream colored cardigan and a pair of white sandals with silver rhinestones in the front and with straps in the back that went around her ankles. Wendy also noticed that the girl was wearing a necklace with a sterling silver rose charm that had small silver white stones on it. The girl was very beautiful Wendy had to admit.

"Who's your friend Sebastian?," Wendy asked him while smiling at the teenage girl.

"Oh? Well where are my manners? Wendy, this is Ciel Phantomhive. She just transferred to WRHS not that long ago. Ciel, this is my friend Wendy Winterson. She works here along with her brother Peter," Sebastian said while introducing Wendy to Ciel and Ciel to Wendy.

Upon hearing her name Ciel looked up and turned her attention to the young teenage girl behind the counter that Sebastian had introduced as Wendy.

Ciel saw that Wendy had the appearance of a small child but was taller than her and she had brown hair tied up into a bun and large red eyes. Ciel took notice of her outfit and saw that Wendy was wearing a pink red short sleeve shirt with dark blue jeans and white tennis shoes with pink red stripes. Ciel also notice that Wendy had a small tiara in her hair hanging sideways.

Wendy held out her hand to Ciel." Hello miss Ciel Phantomhive. My name is Wendy. Wendy Winterson,"Wendy said to Ciel as she introduced herself.

Ciel looked up at Sebastian and look to him for reassurance. Wendy took notice of this and frowned a little. Why would she look to Sebastian for reassurance? Wendy thought to herself.

Wendy watched as Sebastian reassure the girl known as Ciel Phantomhive that it was okay and that Wendy was one of his friends and was very nice. After getting reassurance from Sebastian, Ciel turned her attention back to Wendy and put her hands in hers, grasping it.

"It's very nice to meet you Wendy,"Ciel said while shaking the other girl's hand and smiling at her.

Wendy returned the shake. "The pleasure's all mine Miss Phantomhive,"Wendy replied.

"Please, call me Ciel,"Ciel said to her after she and Wendy got done shaking hands.

"Only if you call me Wendy,"Wendy said while smiling at Ciel after she got done shaking hands with her and introducing herself.

Ciel smiled and gave a small laugh. "It's a deal,"Ciel said.

"Sebastian, I'm really sorry about Beast's behavior the other day. That was really uncalled for doing what she did to Ciel,"Wendy said while smiling sadly and apologetically up at him while looking at the petite girl with an expression that said sorry on it.

"Thank you Wendy but perhaps it would be better if Madeline came and apologized to Ciel herself,"Sebastian said.

Wendy sighed. "I know but you know Beast. She'll never apologize for anything. And if and when she does it, it is never sincere,"Wendy replied.

"Um Sebastian?" Ciel's voice said and he turned his attention to her. "How do Wendy and Beast know each other?,"Ciel asked while looking up at him.

Sebastian turned back to Wendy and asked,"Should I tell her?."

Wendy replied, "Yes of course. Might as well and get it over with before Madeline decides to do something stupid again."

Sebastian nodded his head and thanked Wendy. Sebastian turned back to Ciel and looked down at her.

"Wendy and Beast are sisters, but they' re adopted," Sebastian told her.

"Th-they're sisters?," Ciel said, now trembling.

Wendy took notice of this and scowled at the floor. Just what on earth did you do to this poor girl Beast? she thought angrily in her head. Wendy turned her attention back to Ciel and Sebastian as Sebastian began to comfort Ciel and continue to speak.

"Yes they're sisters but not by blood. Wendy and Peter are brother and sister by blood."Peter is a bit of a hot head but he means well and is nice too,"Sebastian explained to Ciel.

"Oi Wendy, What are you doing?,"a male voice that also had a cockney English accent to it but also with a bit of American in it called out. Soon a figure appeared who stopped and looked at Sebastian before grinning.

"Well as I live and breathe it's Sebastian Michaelis,"the figure said. The figure that had appeared was a young teenage boy that was the same height as Wendy but a inch taller.

He also had the appearance of a small child. He had short thick blond hair and green eyes that had a bit of blue in them. He was wearing a short sleeve green shirt with dark blue jeans as well and white tennis shoes with green stripes and a green cap. He also had a name tag on that revealed his name to be Peter.

"Hey Peter,"Sebastian said, greeting the young teenage boy that was Wendy's brother. He and Peter shook hands before fist bumping each other.

"Well what are you doing here?,"Peter asked Sebastian, still grinning up at him.

"I brought Ciel here for a date,"Sebastian said while grinning and smiling back at Peter.

"Ciel?,"Peter said before turning his attention to the girl standing beside his friend.

Peter smiled. The girl was very cute he had to admit. She was also very beautiful as well. Ciel took notice of Peter looking at her and hid her face into Sebastian's right arm.

Peter frowned at this. Must be really shy, he thought.

Sebastian chuckled."She's kind of shy but once she gets to know you she opens up a little,"Sebastian explained to Peter and Wendy while looking fondly down at Ciel.

Peter nodded his head in understanding. "Ah that's all right. There are some people that are shy and others that are not,"Peter said while still looking at the girl now known as Ciel who still had her face hidden in Sebastian's right arm.

"That's true,"Sebastian said before looking back down at Ciel.

"Ciel, this is Peter. He is also a friend of mine and he is Wendy's brother,"Sebastian explained to her as she looked up at him.

Ciel then turned her attention to the boy that Sebastian had said his name was Peter. She saw that Peter had his left hand outstretched to her, smiling at her.

Ciel put her hand into Peter's and shook it. Peter returned the shake.

"It's very nice to meet you Peter,"Ciel said while introducing herself.

"It's very nice to meet you too as well Ciel,"Peter replied back.

"Ciel, do you want to look up at the menu and see what you want?,"Sebastian said while looking down at her.

Ciel took her hand from Peter and turned her attention up to the menu to see what items were on it. After looking over the menu Ciel made her decision and told Sebastian what she wanted.

Sebastian nodded his head and told Wendy what Ciel wanted while also telling her what he wanted. Sebastian turned to Ciel as Wendy was ringing up the food and drinks that he had placed.

"Ciel. Why don't you go and get a booth or table for us to sit in?,"He said to her while smiling gently down at her.

"O-okay,"Ciel replied. Before even turning to go grab a spot for her and Sebastian she looked up at him as he was taking his wallet out to hand Wendy cash. "Ar-are you sure you don't want me to help pay?,"Ciel asked him.

"It's all right Ciel. I got this,"Sebastian said to her while handing Wendy the total. Wendy put the cash in the register and proceeded to get out change for Sebastian.

Once getting the correct change out she handed it to Sebastian. "Here's your change Sebastian,"she told him. Sebastian then turned to a tip box and tipped Wendy by putting some change into the tip box. Wendy smiled at him.

"There you go Wendy. A tip for you and Peter,"Sebastian said while putting the rest of his change away in his wallet. Peter had already walked back to where he had been earlier before he had came out to look for Wendy.

"Thank you Sebastian. I will go ahead and get your and Ciel's food ready and I'll bring it out for you,"Wendy said to him before walking away.

Sebastian then turned around to locate Ciel. He finally found her. She was sitting at a booth that was far in the back near the restrooms. He then started to walk over to Ciel. Once he reached Ciel he sat down next to her. Ciel jumped a bit before relaxing. It was only Sebastian.

"So. What do you think of the cafe?,"Sebastian asked her.

"It's very nice. Cute as well,"Ciel said looking at him as she answered.

Soon Wendy had come out, bringing out a tray with food and drinks on it. She put the tray on the table and said, "All right here is your food and drinks you two. Hope you'll enjoy it"she said before walking away.

"Thank you Wendy,"Sebastian called after her. Wendy just waved her hand at him.

Sebastian than began to grab his and Ciel's food. He passed a bowl of Tomato Basil soup to Ciel as well as a grilled cheese sandwich and a spoon along with a glass of iced water. Sebastian then grabbed his food and drink next. He had gotten the same thing as Ciel did.

He and Ciel started to eat their food while starting up a conversation. By the time they had finished their food and beverages it was nighttime. Sebastian got and picking up the tray and putting the dishes and utensils on it, took it up and putting it into a bin before walking back to where Ciel was still sitting, waiting for him.

"All right, you ready to go home?,"Sebastian asked when he reached her.

"Yes,"Ciel said while getting out of the booth.

"See you Wendy, Peter,"Sebastian called as he and Ciel walked to the doors.

"See you Sebastian!, you too Ciel!"both Wendy and Peter called back.

"Bye Peter, bye Wendy!,"Ciel called back.

Once they got outside the doors they walked over to the car. Sebastian unlocked the car and opened the front passenger door for Ciel. Ciel thanked him, got in and buckled up. Sebastian closed her door and walked around to get in the driver's seat. Sebastian started up his car and began to take Ciel home.

After turning on to MoonRaven Circle and arriving at Ciel's house Sebastian got out and walked around to Ciel's side. He opened the door for her and helped her out. Ciel thanked him and began to walk up to her front door, Sebastian following behind her.

Once she reached the front door she stopped and turned around to look at Sebastian.

"Thank you for the second date Sebastian. You were right. That cafe was really nice and the food was good,"Ciel said.

"Your' e most welcome Ciel and I'm glad to hear that you liked the food. I'll be sure to tell Wendy and Peter. They'll be very happy to hear that,"Sebastian said.

"Well, good night Sebastian,"Ciel said.

"Good night Ciel."Sebastian said to her.

Sebastian then leaned his face down to hers and put his lips on hers again, kissing her for the fourth time that day. Ciel returned the kiss and wrapped her arms around Sebastian's neck while Sebastian put his arms around her.

Once they were done they both pulled away. Both were smiling at each other.

"Well, I better get going. See you Ciel,"Sebastian before walking back to his car and getting in.

"See you Sebastian. Bye,"Ciel replied, watching Sebastian's car backing out of her driveway and down to the stone with deep red window shutters.

She watched as Sebastian pulled his car up to the side curb. She continued to watch as Sebastian got out of his car and locked it up before walking up to his front door.

She watched as Sebastian turned and saw her before waving at her before putting his house key into the door and unlocked it before heading in and closing the door, disappearing from Ciel's sight.

Ciel put her house key into the front door and turned it, unlocking it before walking in, pulling the door closed behind her before locking it back up again.

Ciel began walking up the stairs and headed towards her bedroom. Once she reached her bedroom she opened her door and went in, taking her backpack off and setting it on the floor. She took her purse off her right shoulder and hung it up before heading over to her bed.

Ciel undressed and put her light blue lace cap sleeve nightgown on before picking up her dirty clothes off the floor and taking them over to her hamper basket, she opened the basket up and deposited them in before walking back over to her bed.

Ciel pulled the covers back and got in before turning her light off. After turning the light off she pulled the blanket up over her body before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

Once Sebastian had gotten out of his car he locked it up and began to walk up to his house. When he reached the front door he stopped and turned back around. He saw Ciel still standing in front of her front door, looking at him. He waved to her and watched as she waved back at him before he put his house key into the door and unlocked it.

He walked into his house before turning back around and locking the door back up. He then started walking up the stairs to head to his room.

Sebastian reached his room, opened the door and walked in. He tossed his backpack onto the floor into the darkened room and proceeded to undress. After getting his red short sleeve shirt and black pajama pants on he climbed into his bed and pulling the black blanket up before he too closed his eyes and fell asleep.


	8. Sebastian Asks Ciel To Be His Girlfriend

Sebastian Asks Ciel To Be His Girlfriend

Chapter 8

The next few days Ciel and Sebastian got up in the mornings and always did the same daily ritual: Get up, have breakfast, brush their teeth and get dressed for school while Ciel would wait for Sebastian to come pick her up to give her a ride to school while Sebastian would be leaving from his house to go pick her up.

This soon became a permanent everyday thing for the both of them. Not that both of them minded anyway. After finally getting use to Sebastian and the others Ciel was more relaxed around them and did not stammer as much when she was around them or jump whenever Sebastian or the rest would speak to her but she still was skittish and nervous around the other students.

Ciel was terrified of the other much older, taller girls in the school. But she was not terrified of MeyRin or Grelle. MeyRin and Grelle treated her like a younger sister and were always around or nearby, watching Ciel real closely and keeping an eye on her, ready at any moment to rush out to protect her if any of the other girls decided to bully her or attack her.

The guys ( Bard, Finnian, Undertaker and Ronald) would also be nearby or around in the same area as Ciel, also keeping an eye out on her, ready to do the same as MeyRin and Grelle.

Sebastian was always nearby or around Ciel, ready to protect her at any time from the other students that might be thinking of hurting or bullying or assaulting her.

If Sebastian felt or caught any of the other students staring or glaring at Ciel he would give a warning look or a low growl directed towards them, telling with his eyes and the expression on his face to not even think about harming the petite blackish blue hair deep blue eyed girl. Not while he was around.

Also, during these next few days Ciel and Sebastian went out on more dates. Sebastian took Ciel on a date to the beach ( which thrilled Ciel to bits and pleased Sebastian), he took her to a art museum, a botanical garden, he took her to the movie theaters to go see a movie, which was something she really enjoyed.

Sebastian even took her on dates back at RavensHollow Park and some at the cafe were she and Sebastian ate before on their second date. Ciel had even warmed up to Wendy and Peter. Ciel even had become one of their most favorite customers.

Ciel even became friends with Wendy. Ciel found out that Wendy also to had to leave right after eating her lunch at Whispering Raven's High School to go leave to go work at the cafe.

Finally, after these few and couple of weeks of dating, Sebastian gathered up the courage to ask Ciel if she wanted to be his girlfriend.

But first, he had to go out and get something to give to Ciel, something meaningful and thoughtful, something that she would love. Sebastian decided to ask Rachel, Ciel's mother. So, on Sunday, he decided to go over the Phantomhive house to get gift ideas or suggestions from Ms. Phantomhive.

After walking down over to Ciel's house, Sebastian rang the doorbell and waited for Ms. Rachel or Ciel to answer. The door opened and standing in front of him was Rachel Phantomhive, Ciel's mother. Rachel, upon seeing that it was Sebastian, smiled. "Well hello there Sebastian, what brings you here to my house on this wonderful Sunday?,"she asked.

"Hello Ms. Rachel. I came here to ask your advice on something very important,"Sebastian said, smiling at his crush's mom. Rachel, sensing that this was an extremely important matter, pulled the front door closed behind her and stepped out onto the front porch to talk to Sebastian.

"So what is it? What is it that you need to ask me?, Rachel asked, looking directly at Sebastian. "Ms. Rachel, I want to give something meaningful and thoughtful to Ciel as a gift, something that she would like. But I don't know what exactly," he admitted to her, looking at her for her help and her advice.

Rachel smiled. "Of course. Well, one gift idea that you can get for Ciel are sweets. She loves sweets. And she also loves plush toy's, like stuffed animals. Or you can get her a book. Ciel loves to read books on flowers and trees and of course art. If you plan to get her jewelry, get her something very simple. Or you can get her a game. She loves games,"Rachel finally finished.

"All right, thank you so much Ms. Rachel,"Sebastian said to her. Then he decided to ask Rachel another question: what was Ciel's favorite kind of flower.

"Ms. Rachel, I want to ask you another question. What is Ciel's favorite kind of flower?," Sebastian asked.

"Ciel likes Sterling Silver Roses and Lavender, but Sterling Silver Roses are her favorite,"Rachel answered.

"All right, Sterling silver roses, Lavender, books, sweets, and plush toys like stuffed animals, is what she likes," Sebastian said, getting all this information from Rachel Phantomhive. "I will head into town to get Sterling silver roses and something sweet for Ciel. I don't want to trouble you to cut some from the garden," Sebastian said to her while turning around to head out the door and heading back over to his house to get into his car.

Once reaching his car he got in and buckled up and starting up his car began the drive to go into town. Once getting into town he parked his car and turned it off before locking it up and began to head over to the florist.

Once reaching the florist shop he told the florist that he wanted a bouquet of sterling silver roses with a deep blue ribbon tied around them. As the florist was doing this Sebastian was looking around the shop with his eyes for anything else that he might want to give to Ciel and spotted a plush teddy bear. The plush teddy bear was a midnight black color and had red eyes and had a red ribbon tied around it's neck. Sebastian smiled. Ciel would surely love that teddy bear he thought. He decided. He was going to get the teddy bear for Ciel as well.

As the florist walked up with the bouquet of sterling silver roses Sebastian said to her,"Excuse me but I would also like to have that teddy bear up there," pointing to the midnight black plush teddy bear with red eyes and red ribbon.

The florist turned and looked up then turned back to look at Sebastian and smiled and said,"Of course, I will get it for you good sir,"she said before grabbing a step ladder and setting it up right underneath where the teddy bear was and stepped up onto the ladder and grabbing the teddy bear off the shelf and bringing it over to where the sterling silver roses were and put it next to them. "Anything else for you sir?," she asked him.

"No that'll be all,"Sebastian said while getting his wallet out to pay for the flowers and teddy bear. After putting his credit card away he grabbed the flowers and teddy bear and walked out of the florist shop with the florist saying goodbye and wishing him good luck. Sebastian thanked her and once getting to his car unlocked it and put the flowers and teddy bear in the front seat before closing front passenger door and locking it back up before he began to make his way to a sweet shop that was a few blocks down from the florist shop.

Once inside the the sweet shop Sebastian began looking around for sweets for Ciel. After a few minutes of looking around the sweet shop he settled on chocolate covered cherries and chocolate covered strawberries. After paying for them he left the sweet shop and headed back over to his car.

Sebastian unlocked his car and put the chocolate covered cherries and strawberries in the front seat with the teddy bear and flowers and closed the door and walked around the car to the driver's seat. Sebastian opened the driver's door and got in and buckled up before turning the car on and driving away and heading back to the Phantomhive house on MoonRaven Circle.

Sebastian finally reached the Phantomhive house after turning onto MoonRaven Circle. Sebastian got out of his car and closed the driver's door behind him before walking around the car to the front passenger side and opening the door and taking the teddy, sterling silver roses and chocolate covered cherries and strawberries out before closing the door and locking his car. Once reaching the front of the Phantomhive house he rang the doorbell and waited.

After a few minutes the front door opened and there stood Rachel Phantomhive. Upon seeing the gifts in Sebastian's arm's she smiled widely.

"So Ms. Rachel, think Ciel will like these?,"Sebastian asked her.

"Oh Ciel will love them," Rachel replied.

"Where is Ciel?,"Sebastian asked.

"Ciel is upstairs in her room, you can go up and give the gifts to her and also ask her the question,"Rachel said. "All right, thank you Ms. Rachel," Sebastian said and began heading upstairs to see Ciel, give her the gifts and to ask her the question.

"It's the door that is light blue that has her name on it,"Rachel called after him as Sebastian had finally arrived at the top of the stairs. All right, thank you so much Ms. Rachel,"Sebastian said to her before he began to make his way to Ciel's room. Sebastian finally found the light blue door that had Ciel's name and politely knocked on it.

"Come in,"Ciel's soft voice answered.

Sebastian opened the light blue door and walked in and got a look at Ciel's room.

Ciel's room was done in all midnight blue. The walls were midnight blue while the trim was all in light blue. The carpet was midnight blue colored, light blue lace curtains hung on the windows with midnight blue satin ribbon's tied around them. There was a cream vanity with a cream stool with light blue fabric on it and an large silver oval mirror. A ceiling fan hung from above. The bed was queen sized with light blue satin sheets, midnight blue satin curtains with light blue ribbons tied around them hung from above and all around the bed and then there was a walk-in closet that was light blue with midnight blue sterling silver roses painted on the doors.

Sebastian also took noticed that there was a light blue ottoman in a corner of the room and a large flat screen TV mounted on the wall along with a DVD player that was sitting on a shelf that was painted midnight blue that had a cable box and DVD player sitting on it, nailed into the wall underneath the large flat screen TV.

Sebastian looked around to find Ciel and finally found her. Ciel was lying in her bed, sitting up back against the midnight blue satin pillows. She was wearing a pale blue lace cap sleeve nightgown that was v neck shape in the front. She was currently reading a book. Sebastian smiled at this.

"Hi Ciel,"Sebastian greeted her.

Ciel turned her attention away from her book at the sound of Sebastian's voice. There stood Sebastian Michaelis, standing in her bedroom door and holding what looked like gifts. Ciel smiled and closed up her book, saving her place as Sebastian closed her door and began walking over to her. She patted the edge on the left side of her bed, inviting Sebastian to come sit down.

Sebastian did just that. He sat down on the bed and putting the gifts on the bed before he leaned towards Ciel and kissed her, wrapping his long arms around her tiny figure with Ciel returning the kiss and putting her small delicate arms around his neck. After they were done kissing Ciel decided to ask Sebastian what he was doing here at this time of night at her house.

"Sebastian, what are you doing here at my house at this time of night? And what's with the gifts?,"Ciel asked him while looking at the gifts and at him, wondering who they were for.

Sebastian smiled. "Well the gifts are for you Ciel, and as to why I am here at this time of night, I want to ask you something important,"he said, smiling at her.

Ciel became surprised but soon it disappeared and she smiled at Sebastian. "You got these gifts for me?,"she asked him. Sebastian smiled back at her and replied back "Yes they' re for you."

Sebastian picked up the bouquet of sterling silver roses with the deep blue ribbon tied around them and the plush teddy bear and handed them to Ciel. Ciel smiled and squealed in delight at the bouquet of flowers and the teddy bear. "Thank you for the sterling silver roses Sebastian, I love them very much and I really love the teddy bear, he is cute,"Ciel said to him while smiling up at him and hugging him before then hugging the teddy bear. Sebastian hugged her back, happy that she liked the roses and the teddy bear.

"You are most welcome Ciel, and those two boxes are for you as well," Sebastian said as he pulled away, wanting and waiting to see if she would like the chocolate covered cherries and strawberries.

Ciel picked up the two boxes, curious to what was inside them, opened them up and smiled in delight. Inside one box was chocolate covered cherries, and inside the other box were chocolate covered strawberries. Ciel closed the boxes back up and turned back to Sebastian, who was looking at her with a happy smile, happy that she liked the gifts. Ciel flunged her arms around him, hugging him while also surprising him and making him laugh.

"Thank you so much for the gifts Sebastian but especially for the chocolate covered cherries and strawberries. How did you know that I like those?,"Ciel asked while looking up at him.

Sebastian chuckled. "I'm glad that you like the gifts and I did not know that you liked chocolate covered cherries and strawberries. Just took a guess,"he told her. Ciel smiled. "Well thank you for the gifts Sebastian. I love them. You also said that you wanted to ask me something important?,"she said while looking at him.

Sebastian pulled away from Ciel and took her small hands in his larger ones and held them while looking at her with a mild serious expression on his face. Ciel not only became confused but also a bit worried. What does Sebastian want to ask me? she thought. Ciel watched as Sebastian began to speak.

"Ciel, I love you and care so much about you. I fell in love with you from the very first day you arrived at Whispering Raven's High School, the day that you first walked into William T. Spear's classroom. That day, when you told me and my friends what happened to you the month before, I vowed to myself that I would always protect you and be there for you. I really enjoyed taking you out on your first date as well as mine and also taking you out on more dates."Sebastian said.

Ciel's heart started pounding against her chest. Could he be asking what I think he's asking? she wondered. Ciel continued to keep her attention on Sebastian as he continued.

"What I am trying to ask you Ciel, Sebastian paused at this, is will you like to be my girlfriend?,"he finally got out while looking down at her, waiting for her answer.

Ciel was shocked but soon it disappeared and she smiled at him. She had a feeling that was what the gifts were for and the question that he wanted to ask. She thought it over for a few minutes before finally reaching her decision. She looked back up at Sebastian and saw that he was waiting for her answer. She continued smiling at him while happy tears began to form in her large deep blue eyes.

"Yes, yes I will be your girlfriend Sebastian,"she said while still looking up at him with happy tears still in her eyes.

Sebastian smiled and wrapped his arms around her with Ciel returning the embrace, crying into his left shoulder with happiness and joy while Sebastian laughed in relief and comforted her by gently running his right hand up and down her back. After a couple of minutes of hugging, laughing and crying the newly girlfriend and boyfriend couple pulled away, smiling at each other.

Sebastian leaned his face down towards Ciel, his girlfriend, and began kissing her passionately with Ciel kissing him back passionately as well. After they were done they both pulled away, smiling at one another.

"Thank you Ciel, you have made me the happiest that I've have ever been,"Sebastian said to her while putting his hands on the sides of her face. Ciel smiled. "Thank you Sebastian. You have made happy as well,"She said. "And I swear that if that asshole Claude ever comes anywhere near you again or assault you I will beat the hell out of him,"Sebastian said to her, a serious look on his face.

Sebastian was determined to keep his girlfriend safe.

Ciel giggled at Sebastian's choice word description of Claude Faustus.

Sebastian smiled at this. He loved making Ciel, his now girlfriend, laugh.

"Should we tell the other's tomorrow?,"Sebastian asked while still looking at her in his arms still.

"Yes, let's tell them tomorrow,"Ciel said to him while still in his arms.

"Although if we ever have sex, make sure you use protection. I don't want to end up pregnant while I am in high school,"Ciel said, a serious look on her face as she said this to Sebastian. Sebastian blinked at her a few times before cracking up at what his girlfriend just said.

Ciel glared at her boyfriend as he continued to laugh. "Why are you laughing Sebastian? I am serious and stop laughing at me will you?,"she said, getting a bit angry and a little annoyed.

Sebastian calmed himself down and managed to get a hold of himself before turning his attention back to his girlfriend. Ciel looked annoyed and a bit angry

"I am sorry Ciel. I know you are serious. Yes I agree with you. If we ever have sex I will definitely use protection,"he said. Sebastian watched as his girlfriend calmed down. "Thank you Sebastian,"she said. Sebastian smiled at his new girlfriend. "You are most welcome Ciel. Now I need to head home. I will like to get a good night's sleep. But, before I go,"he said.

Ciel looked up just in time for her boyfriend to kiss her on the lips. Ciel returned the kiss back to her boyfriend. After the new couple got done kissing, Sebastian stood up and headed towards his girlfriend's door.

But before walking out he turned back around to face Ciel. He saw his girlfriend was lying down all the way in her bed now, with her eyes starting to close. He smiled. "Goodnight Ciel, I will see you in the morning,"He said while turning off his girlfriend's light. Ciel looked up at her boyfriend and smiling sleepily up at him replied back,"Goodnight Sebastian. See you in the morning." Ciel's vision soon became blurry as she watched her boyfriend pull her bedroom door closed behind him.

The last thing Ciel heard before falling asleep, was the sound of her boyfriend going out the front door and driving away. 


End file.
